My Love, My Step Daughter
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Mendengar keponakanya mengalami kecelakaan, Wanita Konglomerat besar Cagalli Yulla Athha Zala, sekaligus sepupu dari Lunamaria Hawke itu membuatnya khawatir mengenai keadaan Lacus. Setelah lama tidak bertemu semenjak Luna melarikan diri dari rumah. Apakah Kira akan menganggap Cagalli sebagai musuh selanjutnya? Chp 7 UP. WARN : PHEDOPILIA THEME.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

_**Akan kulakukan apapun, untuk berada di dekat malaikat kecil itu**_

Di sebuah kota bernama Kaguya City. Kota modern yang merupakan ibu kota dari negara kepulauan ORB. Sebuah negara kepulauan kecil yang terdiri dari beberapa dari satu pulau utama, dan beberapa gugus pulau kecil di sekitarnya.

Seperti kebanyakan kota ibu negara, semua kemodernan dari kota tersebut tampak dengan banyaknya, bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang berfungsi sebagai kantor, pusat pertokoan, apartement, dan lainya. Keramaian Kaguya City tidak pernah surut walaupun dimalam hari. Banyak penduduk di sana hilir mudik menjalankan aktifitasnya sehari-hari. Kehidupan masyarakatnya yang sibuk, membuat aktifitas Kaguya City tidak pernah mati.

Tidak terkecuali seorang lelaki dewasa yang sedang menghentikan mobil sedan hitamnya saat lampu merah jalan raya menyala.

"Ah… sial", rutuk lelaki yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru tua dan dasi bercorak garis putih itu. DIlihatnya jam tangan yang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjuk pukul 7.35pm.

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang berada di samping tempat mengemudinya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Terlihat ada panggilan masuk dari nama 'Fllay' di kontak ponselnya. Dihelanya nafas panjang. Dia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya, Fllay", jawabnya.

"Kira! Ini sudah jam berapa?!", wanita itu dengan nada tidak sabar memanggilnya dari sana.

"Maafkan aku Fllay", jawab laki-laki yang dipanggil Kira itu sambil mengendarai lagi mobilnya saat lampu hijau kembali menyala. "Aku tadi diminta bos-ku untuk lembur", dia berusaha menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga sembari mengemudi.

"Jika kau selalu telat kencan pasti itu saja alasanmu! Aku muak Kira!", bentaknya. Mungkin ini sudah kali keberapa Kira selalu telat kencan makan malam dengan kekasihnya.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh Fllay!", bela Kira sambil memfokuskan pandanganya kedepan. Jangan sampai pertengkaran ini akan membahayakan nyawanya di jalan. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku begitu saja. Itu tanggung jawab besar"

"Ah, ayolah Kira. Kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku? Baiklah, hubungan kita berakhir. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan pekerjaanmu", Fllay langsung menutup telfonya.

"Eh? H..hei! Fllay!", panggil Kira lagi. Namun sambungan telfonya sudah berakhir. Dengan kesal dia langsung melemparkan ponselnya lagi ke kursi kosong yang berada disampingnya.

Setelah memutar balik dari jalanan tempat kencan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang barusan saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, mobil sedan itu sudah terparkir di halaman apartement mewah Dominion Estate. Karena masih kesal dengan tingkah mantan kekasihnya, sesampai di ruang apartement miliknya dia langsung melemparkan tas kerjanya yang berisi dokumen-dokumen pekerjaanya.

"Cih, dasar semua perempuan itu egois", umpatnya sambil membuka dasi dari kerah leher kemejanya. Setelah membuka dasinya, dia juga membuka kemeja yang seharian ini dia kenakan untuk mencari nafkah. Bukan nafkah sih sebenarnya. Uang jajan, ya bisa dibilang begitu.

Kira Yamato, pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun yang saat ini sedang berada di puncak kesuksesanya dengan karirnya sebagai direktur dari Hawke Corp. Sebuah perusahaan besar yang bergerak dibidang teknologi dan informasi di Kaguya City. Kira yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang sudah sangat matang tersebut kali ini melajang sekian kalinya. Seharusnya diusia yang menginjak kepala tiga puluh seseorang sudah bisa membangun rumah tangga apalagi pria dewasa seperti Kira.

Namun karena ada beberapa alasan mengapa dia belum bisa membina hubungan itu. Salah satunya karena dia lebih tertarik pekerjaan daripada dengan wanita. Memang harus diakui. Bahwa Kira merupakan sosok pekerja keras di kantornya, seorang Leader dari Hawke Corp, dan juga aset luar biasa bagi perusahaan tersebut.

Bahkan pemiliknya, Eric Hawke mempercayakan Kira menempati posisi sebagai direktur. Dia meminta Kira untuk menjadikanya direktur, karena diusianya yang sudah senja yaitu sekitar delapan puluh tiga, dia sadar bahwa energinya sudah tidak cukup untuk memberikan panduan, kepada anak-anak buahnya. Makanya dia memanfaatkan Kira yang muda dan enerjik untuk bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik.

"Persetan dengan wanita, kalau tidak ada kalian pun aku masih bisa makan", jawabnya menghardik dan meminum wine yang baru dia tuangkan dalam gelasnya. Dia sudah biasa diputuskan begitu saja oleh kaum hawa yang menilainya sebagai WorkHolic. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri memang itu kenyataanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya di kantor Hawke Corp. para karyawan sedang sibuk melakukan kerjanya masing masing. Termasuk dengan Kira. Di meja kerjanya, pria dengan surai coklat itu, hari ini sedang sibuk menandatangangi kertas-kertas perjanjian penting yang harus dilaksanakan oleh klien-klienya. Ada total sekitar ratusan lembar tanda tangan perjanjian yang harus dia setujui. Jika Kira sudah bekerja, jangan harap ada yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasinya. Walaupun dia memiliki sikap yang ramah, dan mengayomi dia tidak bisa diganggu saat sedang butuh-butuhnya konsentrasi seperti ini. Bisa-bisa dia ngamuk-ngamuk karena konsentrasinya pecah. Karena dia harus betul-betul membaca untung dan kerugianya saat menjalin kontrak dengan orang lain, ini demi nama baik dari Hawke Corp. yang saat ini dia pegang, dan juga demi Eric yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayah sendiri.

Karena sedang sedikit santai, diluar ruang kerja Kira, para pegawai perempuan sedang bergosip mengenai direktur tampan itu. Mereka berkumpul ke satu meja teman mereka yang biangnya gosip.

"Eh, kenapa ya pak direktur itu sampai saat ini belum punya kekasih?"

"Iya. Kudengar dia pernah berkencan berkali-kali dengan wanita cantik, tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang pak direktur belum menikah"

"He? Benarkah?"

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh? Buat apa?"

"Kira-kira, kapan ya direktur kita menikah? Aku bertaruh dia tidak akan menikah seumur hidup"

"Apa katamu?"

"Ya jelaslah. Pak direktur mencintai pekerjaanya dibanding pacarnya"

"Kalau aku mungkin sekitar dua atau setahun lagi"

Tiba-tiba ada gadis cilik sekitar umur lima sampai enam tahun berlari-larian di ruang kerja mereka. Gadis itu mengejar-ngejar bola robot berwarna pink yang meloncat kesana kemari. Tentunya gadis cilik itu langsung merebut perhatian pegawai-pegawai lain.

"Eh? Anak kecil?"

"Anak siapa?"

"Gyaa! Lucunya!"

Anak perempuan dengan mengenakan baju seragam TK itu tidak memperdulikan apa yang pegawai-pegawai itu bicarakan. Dia terlalu asyik mengejar mainanya. Siapa yang tidak bisa menolak kelucuan anak itu? Rambutnya yang berwarna pink lebat dan panjang diikat twin tail menggunakan pita berwarrna biru, wajahnya yang mungil dan imut membuat semua orang terheran-heran kenapa anak TK sepertinya bisa berkeliaran dengan bebasnya di sini.

"Haro!", teriaknya pada bola mainan itu saat benda bulat itu memasuki ruangan Kira.

Pintu Kira langsung terbuka otomatis. Kira yang tahu pintunya terbuka langsung terpecah konsentrasinya. Setahu dia, dia selalu memperingatkan kepada bawahanya untuk tidak mengganggunya jika dia sedang menimbang-nimbang seperti ini. Tapi yang masuk bukan orang, tapi bola?

"Haro-haro!", bola pink itu berbunyi.

"Eh?", kedua alis Kira terangkat.

"Haro-chan!", gadis cilik itu langsung masuk ke ruangan Kira dan dia menemui robot peliharaanya itu berhenti di depan Kira. "Kakek, aku datang!", sapanya gembira.

DEG!

Kira tertegun dengan sosok malaikat mungil yang tadi berlari menuju keruanganya menyusul benda yang dipanggil Haro itu. Sempurna, bahkan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan lagi bagaimana kesempurnaan gadis kecil itu membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat. Gadis itu langsung terdiam. Ternyata yang berada di dalam sana bukan kakeknya. Tapi seorang yang dia tidak kenal.

"A…ano.. maaf, tapi bukanya ini ruangan kakek?", tanya si rambut merah muda itu menatap pria dengan kulit tan dibalut kemeja putih dan jas hitamnya.

"Kakek?", tanya Kira lagi.

"Ya! Kakekku, Eric Hawke. Aku kemari ingin bertemu dengan kakek!", jelasnya ceria.

"Kakekmu itu… Lord Eric?", Kira hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang gadis itu sebut kepadanya.

"Ya! Aku adalah Lacus Hawke-Clyne! Eric Hawke adalah kakekku, dan Lunamaria Hawke adalah ibuku! Salam kenal!", gadis twintail cilik ini memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan dan juga bersemangat kepada orang yang tidak lama baru diangkat menjadi direktur yang . menggantikan posisi Eric.

Seorang wanita dengan baju formal kantornya sedang terburu-buru menyusul keruang direktur. Begitu melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut bob, berwarna ungu kemerahan itu para pegawai langsung bergosip sesaat si wanita sudah agak jauh.

"He,hei! Itu bukanya Lunamaria-san?!"

"B..benar!"

"Bukankah suaminya Siegel-san tewas karena kecelakaan?!"

"Heh?!"

"Iya, Lunamaria-san dan Siegel-san menikah di Amerika dan sudah menetap disana hampir enam tahun!"

"Untuk apa dia datang kemari?"

"Entahlah"

Sampai di depan ruang kerja Kira, langkah kaki Lunamaria Hawke langsung terhenti begitu menemukan putri satu-satunya berada di ruangan tersebut. Dia langsung masuk kedalam menyusul putri semata wayangnya.

"Lacus!", panggil si ibu.

"Mama!", si rambut merah jambu itu beralih dari Kira menuju ke si Ibu yang tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Dengan senang dia langsung memeluk Ibunya yang bersimpuh di hadapanya.

Belum habis kagetnya, kini Kira lagi menghadapi seorang wanita yang merupakan putri dari Eric Hawke.

Ya, dia pernah mendengar gosip mengenai Lunamaria Hawke yang meninggalkan rumahnya untuk terbang ke Amerika dan menikah dengan pria yang umurnya sekitar lima puluh enam tahun. Awalnya Eric tidak menyetujui pernikahan dengan usia yang terlampau jauh itu, tapi Eric tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kelahiran cucu satu-satunya yaitu Lacus yang membuat hatinya luluh. Hati orang tua mana yang tidak luluh melihat malaikat kecil itu tersenyum dan tertawa dengan lepasnya untuk menghibur hati semua orang? Bahkan Kira pun begitu pikirnya.

Pengangkatan Kira sebagai direktur oleh Eric juga dengan alasan Lunamaria sudah tidak mampu bertanggung jawab sebagai penerus perusahaan Hawke Corp. , dan juga pada saat itu Lunamaria masih berada di Amerika saat masih dalam masa berkabung.

"Maaf telah membuat pekerjaan anda terganggu, Kira-san", wanita cantik itu berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan Lacus.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kebetulan mencari mainan robotnya", kata Kira sambil berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Lacus, lain kali izin dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruangan ini", Lunamaria memperingatkan putrinya untuk tidak masuk kedalam ruang kerja orang sembarangan.

"He… kupikir ini 'kan ruangan kakek. Kakek tidak marah jika aku langsung masuk kedalam", Lacus membela diri kepada Ibunya yang memarahinya.

"Ruangan kakek tidak di sini lagi. RUangan kakek ada di bawah dekat taman. Ini adalah ruangan milik Kira-san", jelas si ibu. "Maafkan atas kelancangan putriku, Kira-san. Aku Lunamaria Hawke. Anakku masih berpikir bahwa kakeknya masih menetap diruangan ini karena sebelumnya kakeknya perah bilang kalau dia ingin main kemari, dia bisa datang keruangan direktur. Mungkin putriku bertanya-tanya pada security sekitar untuk menanyakan ruang ini"

"Eh?", toleh si iris safir ke atas. Dia melihat Kira tersenyum padanya. "Ini bukan ruangan kakek?"

"Bukan Tuan Putri. Perkenalkan, aku Kira. Kira Yamato. Kakek Lacus-hime memintaku untuk menempati ruangan ini sementara", Kira menurunkan satu lututnya agar bisa sejajar dengan tubuh Lacus yang kecil.

"Begitukah?", Lacus sedikit kecewa.

"Jika Lacus-hime ingin bertemu dengan kakek, maka aku bisa antarkan", tawar Kira dengan mengulurkan tanganya kepada Lacus.

"Kakeeek!", seru Lacus yang melihat pria dengan rambut beruban itu sedang duduk-duduk santai dibangku taman yang disediakan oleh Hawke Corp. untuk sekedar refreshing dengan memandang bunga-bunga yang juga ditanam disekitaran halaman Hawke Corp.

"Oh, Lacus!", dengan kacamata rangkapnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Lacus yang berlari ke arahnya.

Eric Hawke, sosok tambun dan renta itu menyambut kedatangan putri dari Lunamaria Hawke dengan memberikan pelukan hangat. Kira dan Lunamaria masih berjalan dibelakang Lacus yang sudah berlari kedalam pelukan sang kakek.

"Kakek! Hahahaha", tawanya lepas.

"Selamat datang, sayang. Bagaimana sekolah barumu?", tanya si kakek sambil memperhatikan cucu kesayanganya tersebut.

"Sangat menyenangkan! Aku bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman baru!", ungkapnya sambil bergelayut manja pada Eric. "Bagaimana keadaan kakek? Mama bilang kakek sakit, apa yang sakit? Apa ada yang perlu aku pijat?", tanya si gadis mungil yang mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kakeknya.

"Melihat Lacus baik dan sehat, kakek sudah merasa sehat", tanganya yang keriput mengelus-elus cucu tersayangnya. Setelah itu, Eric mengalihkan pandanganya kepada dua sosok di belakang Lacus. "Kau sehat, Luna?"

"Ya Ayah. Maafkan aku baru sempat datang sekarang. Kemarin aku sibuk mengurus Lacus pindah ke play group barunya di kota ini", Lunamaria memeluk sosok ayahnya. Padahal dulu sebelum menikah terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara anak dan ayah tersebut. Bahkan Eric tidak ingin mengakui Lunamaria adalah putrinya lagi. Tapi kasih orang tua tidak akan pernah habis kepada anaknya. Lacus lah yang berhasil meluluhkan hati keras Eric, dan dia pun berbaikan dengan Lunamaria.

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh Kira, maaf mengganggumu telah mengantarkan Luna dan Lacus kemari", mata renta Eric juga melihat Kira yang tadi mengantarkan putri dan cucunya kemari.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Eric-san. Baiklah, Luna-san, Lacus-hime. Aku pamit dulu ya. Ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan", pamit si Kira sambil meninggalkan ketiga orang dengan nama Hawke dibelakangnya. Eric mengangguk melihat Kira yang masih sopan padanya walaupun jabatanya kini lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

"Terima kasih ya. Tetap semangat", jawab Eric menyemangati Kira.

"Terima kasih, Kira-san", balas Luna.

Sudah agak jauh dari ketiganya, Kira langsung tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini bertemu dengan gadis cilik yang sangat cantik rupanya.

"Gadis cilik itu... akan kubuat dia jadi milikku..."

-xxx-

**To Be Countinued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**Thanks for all reviewer and reader :)) **

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kira kembali ke ruang kerjanya setelah mengantarkan Lunamaria dan Lacus kepada Eric. Dia kembali untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran cucu dari Eric Hawke itu. Dia kembali dengan wajah yang sedikit cerah yang sebelumnya dia sempat tegang karena pekerjaanya. Tapi melihat senyum dan tawa dari malaikat mungil dengan surai merah jambu itu beban yang tadinya menumpuk di kepalanya sedikit-sedikit mulai teratasi. Pikiranya mulai sedikit rileks. Dari ruang kerja pribadinya, dia melihat Lacus sedang bermain dengan sang kakek. Terulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Lacus… 'kah?", katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di taman pekarangan Hawke Corp. Luna dan Lacus sedang duduk bersama di bangku taman bersama dengan Eric. Pria dengan usia yang sudah uzur itu begitu bahagia bisa melihat cucunya yang sehat walafiat bermain mengejar kupu-kupu di antara bunga-bunga taman tersebut.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaan Ayah selama di sini?", tanya wanita dengan rambut marun tersebut.

"Ya. Kau bisa lihat. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang tua macam aku", kata Eric sambil memegang tongkatnya. Pandanganya lurus ke depan terfokus pada cucu tersayangnya.

"Maafkan aku… aku selama ini tidak bisa menjaga Ayah dengan baik..", ungkapnya sedih dan membuang pandanganya ke bawah.

"Itu adalah pilihanmu. Sebagai orang tua aku sudah melaksanakan tugasku untuk membesarkanmu. Walaupun tidak menampik aku masih merasa kecewa padamu", sang Ayah membumbui perkataanya dengan sedikit pedas untuk di dengar.

Bagaimana Eric tidak kecewa, Lunamaria, satu-satunya putri kebanggan dari Hawke nekad pergi dengan lelaki berumur lima puluh enam tahun di usianya yang ke dua puluh lima saat itu menuju ke Amerika. Eric tidak merestui cinta Lunamaria dan juga Siegel. Selain karena faktor usia yang sangat berbeda jauh, Siegel bukanlah lelaki yang pantas bagi Lunamaria menurut Eric. Padahal banyak lelaki yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Lunamaria dibandingkan Siegel. Namun 'cinta' berkata lain. Demi cintanya kepada Siegel, Lunamaria rela meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan nama besar Hawke, kekayaan Hawke Corp.

"Maafkan aku…", Lunamaria menelan ludahnya karena walaupun Eric dan dirinya sudah berbaikan, Eric yang jujur terkadang tidak ragu-ragu menyampaikan perasaanya pada putrinya.

"Itulah yang terjadi", sambungnya. Menghela nafas, suara Eric terdengar melembut. "Ada yang bisa kupelajari dari ini"

"Ayah?", tolehnya kepada lelaki renta yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sekeras apapun hatiku… aku tidak bisa akan menang melawan betapa polos dan sucinya cucuku itu. Lacus… ", senyumnya terbingkai melihat Lacus kecil yang berlarian dengan bebasnya di taman. "Aku… tidak akan bisa menang melawan hasil keteguhan cintamu bersama orang itu. Lacus lah buktinya".

Lunamaria melebarkan iris amethystnya. Dia memang tahu itu. Tidak perduli sekeras apapun Ayahnya, pasti Eric mempunyai sisi lembut yang tersembunyi. Dia merasa bersyukur Ayahnya bisa menerima Lacus sebagai cucunya. Tidak masalah bagi Luna jika Ayah nya masih memendam rasa kekecewaan, dan kemarahan padanya, asalkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari Eric bisa memberkati putri hasil hubunganya bersama dengan almarhum suaminya, Siegel Clyne.

"Terima kasih, Ayah", senyumnya. Hatinya begitu sejuk mendengar ucapan Ayahnya yang menyayangi dirinya dan juga Lacus.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Lacus, malam harinya Kira sedang _surfing_di duniamaya untuk mencari informasi playgroup yang berada di Kaguya City. Dia mencari sekitar lima sampai enam playgroup yang berada di kota modern itu. Sampai dia menemukan Kindergarten. Taman kanak-kanak sederhana. Dia melihat profile dari TK tersebut, dan melihat seragam yang dikenakan murid-murid di sana sama dengan seragam yang Lacus biasa gunakan saat berkunjung ke kantornya hanya untuk sekedar bertemu dengan sang kakek, Eric Hawke.

" … hmm", Kira tersenyum saat dia mengetahui dimana Lacus saat ini menempuh pendidikanya. Tiba-tiba dia meninggalkan mejanya, dan mengambil ponsel yang berada di ranjang yang biasa dia gunakan untuk tidur. Dia seperti sedang menghubungi seseorang. "Halo, Miri", panggil Kira.

"Oh, Kira-san, ada apa?", tanya suara seorang wanita yang berasal dari ponsel Kira tersebut.

"Apakah besok aku ada perjanjian pertemuan dengan klien? Atau mungkin ada beberapa arsip yang harus aku tanda tangani?", tanya Kira kepada Mirria Haww. Sekertaris yang bekerja di bawahnya.

"Oh, itu. Kira-san sudah menyelesaikanya hari ini semua. Tidak ada rapat apapun, dan perjanjian apapun", jawabnya ceria. Mirria pasti senang karena dia tidak repot kalau Kira tidak ada meeting, persentasi, dan penanda tanganan perjanjian klien.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih. Berarti aku bisa masuk kapanpun aku mau ?", tanyanya tenang.

"He? Kira-san mau kemana?", Mirria penasaran. Sebenarnya Kira tidak hadirpun tidak masalah, karena besok adalah hari sabtu. Hari libur akhir pekan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih informasinya", Kira segera menutup ponselnya. "Hmm… baiklah. Sepertinya kita harus pergi mencari sesuatu" . Lelaki dengan tubuh yang _hot_ itu memakai kembali kaos oblong putihnya dan jaket kulit hitamnya dan bergegas menuju keluar dari kamar apartementnya. Dia menuju ke parkiran di mana mobilnya biasa diparkirkan di sana. Setelah menemukan mobilnya, dia segera masuk dan mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari apartement. Lima menit dari apartement dengan sedan hitamnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan di Kaguya City.

Keluar dari mobilnya dengan gagah, Kira begitu menarik perhatian kaum tubuhnya yang tinggi sekitar 190cm, 80kg. Dengan proporsi tubuh yang ideal, otot-otot yang biasa dia latih di _gym_ serta olaharaga dan asupan nutrisi yang terjaga membuat wanita manapun pasti menginginkan bisa bersadar manja di tubuh Kira yang sempurna itu. Mungkin banyak yang menyangka bahwa direktur Hawke Corp. itu usianya belum menyentuh angka tiga puluhan. Namun faktanya umur Kira sudah diatas kepala tiga.

Dengan percaya diri dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan ke salah satu toko yang terlintas di kepalanya saat perjalanan kemari. Dia menuju ke toko mainan anak-anak terbesar di Kaguya City. Di dalam toko yang banyak menjual berbagai macam mainan anak-anak itu banyak terpajang boneka-boneka lucu seperti teddy bear, rilakuma, dan sejenisnya. Dia tersenyum sendiri melihat betapa lucunya boneka-boneka besar tersebut jika bisa jadi surprise bagi gadis cilik itu.

Melihat ada pelanggan masuk, seorang pramuniaga wanita meghampiri Kira yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi boneka-boneka yang dipajang di rak pajang.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?", tanya si pramuniaga ramah. Pramuniaga ini juga terpesona dengan ketampanan Kira. Dia merasa beruntung bisa menghampiri lelaki yang masih betah melajang ini.

"Oh, ah ya. Aku sedang mencari hadiah", kata Kira menolehi pramuniaga.

"Hadiah?", tanyanya lagi.

"Ya. Kira-kira, hadiah apa yang cocok untuk seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan juga periang?", Kira berharap pramuniaga ini bisa membantunya.

"Untuk anak Tuan?", Pramuniaga itu penasaran.

"Eh… bukan. Dia yang akan menjadi kekasihku", katanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Lacus sedang bermain sendiri di halaman sekolahnya. Teman-temanya sudah dari tadi pulang. Mungkin karena sang Mama telat menjemputnya. Lacus terbiasa bermain sendirian seperti bermain istana pasir, bermain ayunan, dan lainya. Walaupun kurang menyenangkan karena tidak ada teman-teman yang bermain bersamanya. Para guru masih mengawasi Lacus dari dalam. Para staf sekolah paham belakangan ini Lunamaria telat menjemputnya pulang karena ada beberapa hal administrasi kenegaraan yang diurusnya pasca kepindahanya dari Amerika ke Kaguya City. Kira sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman parkir sambil membawa boneka beruang berbulu putih dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Beruang itu sangat lucu dan berbulu halus sekali. Membuat siapapun ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Sosok Kira dengan pakaian kasualnya dan juga kacamata hitamnya menghampiri Lacus yang sedang asyik bermain sendiri di ayunan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Putri", sapa Kira di hadapan gadis cilik dengan twintail merah muda di kepalanya.

"Eh?", kepala Lacus mendongak ke atas. Dilihatnya sosok familiar namun agak asing itu. Diingat-ingatnya siapa ya?

"Tuan Putri masih belum pulang?", senyum Kira sambil membuka kaca matanya.

"Oh! Kira-san!", akhirnya dia ingat siapa sosok Kira yang dia sedikit agak lupa. "Aku sempat lupa, tadi aku pikir siapa. Ternyata Tuan direktur!"

"Hmm.. jangan panggil Tuan direktur, Tuan Putri. Panggil saja aku Kira", dialalu menurunkan satu lututnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Lacus yang masih duduk di ayunan.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana Kira-san kemari? Apa ada sesuatu?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku ingin memberi hadiah Valentine padamu, Tuan Putri", lelaki itu menyerahkan boneka beruang putih yang semalam dia beli di toko pusat perbelanjaan semalam. Melihat boneka beruang sebesar itu membuat Lacus kecil berseru.

"Wah! Teddy Bear!", safirnya melebar dan bersinar begitu tahu Kira menghadiahkannya salah satu boneka favoritnya. "Apakah Teddy-chan ini untukku?".

"Tentu saja, Tuan Putri. Bahkan jika kau tidak menyukai yang ini,maka aku akan membelikan Teddy Bear yang manapun yang kau suka ", Kira menyerahkan beruang besar itu kepada Lacus.

"Tidak, tidak", kepala kecilnya menggeleng. Dia sangat menyukai Teddy Bear putih pemberian Kira yang begitu lembut dan juga empuk. "Terima kasih, Kira-san!".

Seorang staf keluar dari kantornya melihat ke akraban Kira dan Lacus. Khawatir akan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, wanita paruh baya itu menghampiri keduanya. Tersenyum ramah.

"Maaf, apakah anda keluarga dari Lacus?", tanya wanita beruban itu kepada Kira dengan sopan.

"Ah, ya. Kakek anak ini adalah orang yang kuanggap seperti Ayahku sendiri", jawab Kira berdiri bangkit.

"Ibu Karin, tidak perlu khawatir. Kira-san adalah orang yang baik. Aku akan bermain dengan Kira-san sampai Mama menjemput", kata Lacus menyakinkan guru itu. Melihat keduanya begitu akrab, Karin bisa mempercayai Kira begitu saja.

Masih berada di ayunan, Lacus bermain dengan boneka Teddy Bear pemberian Kira. Kadang-kadang dia mengganggu Kira dengan menowel-nowel pipi Kira dengan tangan Teddy Bear putih yang empuk itu. Kira sama sekali tidak marah, dia malah tertawa-tawa saat Lacus menggodanya.

"Oh ya, Lacus, apakah Mama sering telat menjemputmu sekolah?", tanya Kira yang duduk di ayunan di samping Lacus.

"Eh iya. Tapi tidak tahu kok telatnya lama sekali ya?", pikirnya begitu.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini Tuan Putri jalan-jalan bersama denganku?", tawar lelaki itu kepada gadis cilik yang sedang asyik memeluk Teddy Bear pemberianya.

"Eh… tapi bagaimana kalau Mama menyusul kemari?", tanya Lacus khawatir kalau Mamanya akan datang kemari dan melihat tidak ada Lacus disana. Mamanya pasti akan khawatir setengah mati.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Lacus termakan bujuk rayu dari Kira yang mengiming-iminginya makan ice cream sepuasnya di kedai ice cream ternama di Kaguya City. Ice cream adalah sekian dari banyak makanan favoritnya, tentu saja dia mau ikut dengan Kira.

Bagaimana dengan staff yang membiarkan Kira membawa Lacus begitu saja tanpa ada pencegahan? Kira menitipkan kartu nama beserta nomor ponselnya yang bisa dihubungi oleh Lunamaria jika wanita itu datang menjemput Putrinya. Karin sepertinya bisa mempercayai Kira, karena Lacus begitu lengket bersamanya.

Di dalam perjalanan, Lacus masih bermain-main dengan bonekanya. Sambil bersenandung kecil. Kira mengendari mobilnya dengan rasa suka cita. Dia tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Bersama dengan Tuan Putri kecilnya dalam kereta kencananya.

"Apakah kau senang Lacus-hime?", tanya Kira tersenyum sambil mengendari mobilnya di jalan besar Kaguya City.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Aku sudah mendapatkan Teddy Bear, dan juga Kira-san akan membelikanku ice cream! Kira-san orang yang baik ya?", ungkapnya bahagia.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah. Aku senang kalau Lacus-hime senang", perasaanya begitu senang saat Lacus menyanjung Kira.

Tujuh menit perjalanan dari Kindergarten, menuju pusat perbelanjaan Kaguya City. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Lacus berpergian ke tempat seperti ini di Kaguya City. Dia terperangah melihat gedung-gedung megah yang berarsitektur modern itu. Banyak pengunjung yang keluar masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan di mana semalam Kira berpikir keras memilihkan hadiah istimewa kepada Lacus, dan akhirnya pilihanya jatuh ke Teddy Bear berbulu putih itu.

"Woaaahhh!", Lacus terkagum-kagum saat melihat gedung-gedung itu dari dekat. Kira sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang tersedia. Dia membuka seat belt dan keluar dari mobilnya. Sebagai seorang _gentleman_ , lelaki dewasa itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Lacus kecil.

"Sialahkan, Lacus-hime", Kira mempersilahkan Lacus turun dari mobilnya dengan mengulurkan tanganya.

Dengan senang hati Lacus menerima uluran tangan Kira dan turun dari mobil dengan penuh semangat. Kira menutup pintu mobilnya, dan menggandeng tangan mungil Lacus masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Beberapa kaum hawa melihat Kira dan Lacus seperti Ayah dan anak yang benar-benar sangat cocok. Kira yang sangat tampan, dan juga Lacus yang begitu cantik dan imut, membuat wanita manapun iri akan pemikiran 'keluarga kecil' itu.

Rasa kekaguman memenuhi pemikiran Lacus saat dia memasuki gedung besar tersebut. Banyak toko-toko yang menjual beraneka ragam pakaian, buku, dan macam-macam lainya. Kira tidak pernah merasa hatinya akan sebahagia ini bisa menggenggam tangan malaikat mungil yang sudah mencuri hatinya tempo hari.

"Lacus-hime, apakah Lacus-hime lapar? Kita bisa makan siang terlebih dahulu, lalu makan ice cream. Setelah itu kita bisa membeli barang apapun yang Lacus-hime inginkan", Kira bersimpuh di hadapan Lacus.

"Hmm…", pikirnya sambil mengangkat kepala.

Kira sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan perempuan sebegitu manis kecuali kepada Lacus kecil. Tentu saja, demi apapun dia rela untuk menghabiskan uang dan waktunya untuk bersama dengan gadis cilik ini.

.

.

.

Mobil sedan merah Lunamaria sudah terparkir di depan halaman Kindergarten. Wanita itu dengan cepat turun dari mobilnya bergegas ke dalam kelas untuk menjemput putri semata wayangnya. Dia berlari kecil untuk sampai di sana. Tapi begitu sampai, dia tidak menemukan sosok putrinya di sana.

"Lacus, Mama datang nak!", serunya sambil celingak-celinguk ke dalam kelas yang kosong. Di halaman bermain dia juga tidak ada Lacus yang biasanya bermain di sana. "Lacus!", Lunamaria tetap memanggil Lacus berulang-ulang. Sampai datang Karin, si staf sekolah menghampiri _single parent_ tersebut.

"Lunamaria-san", panggil Karin dengan suaranya yang serak-serak itu.

"Eh? Karin-sensei? Di mana Lacus?", tanyanya sambil menghampiri wanita tua tersebut.

"Tadi ada seorang lelaki bernama Kira Yamato memberikan ini padaku", Karin memberikan kartu nama Kira dan juga nomor ponselnya yang bisa dihubungi. Mendengar nama tersebut, Lunamaria langsung teringat akan sosok lelaki tampan yang pernah bertemu denganya di Hawke Corp. Lelaki itu adalah direktur perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi dengan kesal dia menerima kartu nama itu. "Terima kasih, Karin-sensei", wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun itu langsung berlari ke mobilnya.

Dia tidak menyangka kalau sekolah ini begitu mudahnya melepaskan penjagaan terhadap putrinya begitu ponselnya yang berada di tasnya. Sampai dia menemukan ponsel tersebut, dia langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel Kira. Sampai tersambung…

Di tempat lain, Kira sedang menemani Lacus makan ice cream di kedai ice cream ter enak se Kaguya City. Melihat Lacus makan ice cream begitu lahap dan nikmat membuatnya betah menemani anak itu berjam-jam lamanya. Sampai dia sadari ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Dia melihat nomor yang tidak ada di dalam kontak ponselnya.

"Ya, Kira di sini", jawabnya.

"Kira Yamato-san, apakah ini benar kau?", tanya Lunamaria di ujung sana. Terdengar suaranya agak kesal.

"Ya, ini Lunamaria-san bukan?", tebaknya tersenyum.

"Eh? Mama?", lihatnya kepada Kira yang sedang mengangkat telfon karena nama ibunya baru saja disebut.

"Eh?", Luna terkejut kalau Kira bisa mengenal suaranya. Tapi bukan itu permasalahnya. "Apakah Lacus berada bersama denganmu?", tanyanya cepat.

"Ya. Saat ini Lacus-hime ikut denganku. Kami sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan Kaguya City", jawabnya santai. Walaupun dia tahu Lunamaria sedang khawatir tentang putrinya.

"Kira-san, aku senang kau bisa bersama dengan putriku, tapi, kumohon, lain kali bicaralah padaku dahulu sebelum membawanya pergi", Luna langsung mengkronfrontir Kira. Wajar sebagai seorang Ibu dia khawatir jika putrinya dibawa orang lain tanpa izin.

"Kalau begitu, bukan kejutan namanya", Kira tersenyum pada Lacus.

"Kejutan?", tanya Lunamaria.

"Datanglah kemari di kedai ice cream di Kaguya City Trade Centre. Lacus sudah menyiapkan hadiah kejutan untukmu. Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu, Luna-san", Kira mengelus-elus kepala Lacus.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun penjelasan Kira, membuatnya masih khawatir akan keberadaan putrinya. Dia tidak pernah mempercayakan putrinya kepada orang lain, karena semenjak kecil Lacus selalu dekat denganya dan dialah yang mengasuh. Kini Lunamaria sudah sampai di kedai ice cream seperti yang Kira beri tahu tadi. Memasuki kedai ice cream yang seperti café itu, dia menemukan putrinya bersama dengan Kira sedang duduk menunggu kedatanganya. Luna pun langsung bergegas ke arah mereka berdua.

"Lacus sayang!", seru Lunamaria.

"Oh,mama!", sambutnya gembira.

Luna langsung memeluk tubuh putrinya itu. Lacus juga menghambur ke dalam pelukan Ibunya. Dia besyukur tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa buah cintanya dengan Siegel. Dia adalah satu-satunya harta peninggalan Siegel yang membuatnya masih bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

"Syukurlah, Lacus", Luna mengelus-elus kepala Lacus.

"Maaf membuat mama khawatir", Lacus merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat sang ibu khawatir.

"Hmm, selama kau baik-baik saja sayang", peluknya lagi.

"Mama, hari ini adalah hari Valentine bukan?", tanya si kecil kepada ibunya yang sudah melepaskan seluruh kegelisahanya melihat putrinya.

"Eh? I..iya. Ada apa sayang?", Lunamaria bersimpuh di depan Lacus.

"Hari ini, aku dibantu Kira-san memberikan hadiah Valentine untuk mama. Ayo ikut", tangan mungil Lacus menarik Lunamaria kemana meja Kira dan Lacus tempati dari tadi untuk menunggu kedatanganya. Si Ibu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti permintaan putri kecilnya.

Sampai di meja yang dituju, Lunamaria terkejut dengan hadiah kejutan dari putrinya. Yaitu hasil corat-coret krayon warna warni yang tergambar tiga orang. Yaitu Siegel, Lacus, dan Luna saling bergandengan tangan. Di bawahnya ada tulisan Perfect Family. Gambar itu bisa dibilang lumayan abstrak namun bagi Luna tidak ada yang lebih berharga daripada coret-coretan putrinya yang berusia lima tahun ini. Membuat Luna benar-benar tersentuh. Sampai tidak sadar dia menitikkan air matanya.

"Indah sekali… sayang", Lunamaria lalu memeluk tubuh kecil Lacus.

Kira hanya bisa tersenyum begitu melihat Lunamaria yang terharu melihat kejutan dari putrinya tersebut.

"Kira-san yang membantu memberikan ide. Iya 'kan Kira-san?", tolehnya kepadaKira yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kebahagiaan Ibu dan anak yang hampir mirip tersebut.

"Hmm…", Kira mengangguk. "Jika itu dari Lacus, terimalah juga hadiah dariku, Luna-san", Kira merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berbungkus pita. Lunamaria melepaskan pelukan putrinya dan beralih ke hadiah yang Kira berikan untuknya.

"Terima kasih", senyumnya tersipu malu.

"Boleh di buka kok. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Aku tidak berpengalaman menghadiahkan sesuatu pada seorang wanita, yah mungkin lain kali aku bisa mendapatkan kado yang lebih cocok", Kira mempersilahkan Luna untuk membuka hadiah yang diberikan untuknya.

"Ayo buka, mama! Mama pasti suka hadiah dari Kira-san", bujuk putrinya. Awalnya Luna ragu, tapi apa boleh buat.

Dibukalah kotak hadiah tersebut. Sampai dia menemukan sebuah cincin emas dengan motif ukir bunga dan batu berlian bertahta di atasnya. Mata Lunamaria terbelalak melihat hadiah yang Kira berikan kepadanya.

" I…ini…", Luna tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Aku… aku… tidak bisa menerima barang semewah ini, Kira-san", Lunamaria tahu bahwa cincin itu berharga mahal sekali. Walaupun seorang putri dari Eric Hawke, dia akan berpikir dua kali untuk membeli perhiasan semacam itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih, jika kau mau menerimanya, Luna-san. Anggap saja ini sebagai tanda awal hubungan kita sebagai teman. Eric-san adalah sahabat, sekaligus orang yang sudah kuanggap Ayah sendiri. Jika Eric-san adalah sahabatku, maka aku harap aku juga bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengan Luna-san seperti Eric-san", Kira memasang senyumnya dibalik itu terdapat niatan licik kepada Lunamaria.

"Eh…", wajah Luna bersemu merah saat Kira memaksanya untuk menerima hadiah itu. Sejujurnya dia sangat senang dengan hadiah tersebut. Apalagi hadiah itu diberikan langsung oleh Kira.

"Sudah aku bilang, Mama pasti suka hadiah dari Kira-san", ucapnya gembira.

"Terima kasih atas saranya, ya, Lacus-hime", Kira dan Lacus saling tos satu sama lain. Lunamaria melihat bahwa putrinya begitu akrab dengan Kira membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk mencarikan Lacus sosok seorang ayah.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**Thanks for all reviewer and reader :)) **

**Ko/Biar Emon ada temanya, Cagalli/Makasi sayang :*, yang lain saya balas PM :)**

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hadiah surprise dari Kira, dan Lacus, Lunamaria kembali dengan membawa putrinya pulang ke rumah. Untuk sementara dia tinggal di kediaman ayahnya. Eric mengizinkan Luna untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Walaupun ayah dari Luna itu pernah bersumpah untuk tidak mengizinkan lagi Lunamaria menginjakkan kakinya di sana, namun mana mungkin seorang ayah tega untuk membiarkan putrinya hidup di pinggir jalan. Dia melakukan itu untuk melindungi dan menjamin kehidupan cucu satu-satunya, Lacus.

Eric melihat sedan merah sudah terparkir di kediaman Hawke dari jendela kerjanya. Dilihatnya Lunamaria keluar dengan menggendong Lacus yang tertidur. Beberapa penjaga menawarkan bantuan untuk menolong Luna mengangkat Lacus yang tertidur lelap di jok mobilnya.

"Luna-sama, mari saya bantu", kata salah satu penjaga tersebut menghampirinya.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Tolong parkirkan saja mobilku di garasi. Terima kasih", Luna memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada penjaga itu.

Lacus yang masih dalam gendongan si ibu belum membuka matanya sama sekali. Dia mungkin kelelahan karena seharian dia bermain bersama dengan Kira di game center, dia bermain sepuas-puasnya sampai kelelahan begini.

"Selamat datang, Luna-sama", seorang maid membukakan pintu untuk Luna.

"Terima kasih", senyumnya. Dia terus melangkah ke dalam untuk segera menempatkan Lacus ke kamarnya.

"Sudah senja, kenapa baru pulang, Luna?", tanya kakek Lacus yang keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, ayah. Aku pulang. Bisakah kita bicara nanti? Aku ingin menidurkan Lacus terlebih dahulu", pintanya.

Porsi makan malam di kediaman Hawke kini bertambah satu. Kenapa? Putri dari Eric Hawke yang sudah lama meninggalkan rumah mewah ini demi cintanya kini kembali ke tempat di mana dia dibesarkan oleh sang ayah. Makan malam pertama sejak pertengkaran hebat antara keduanya. Membuat ayah dan anak itu agak kaku makan berdua di ruang makan yang sangat besar seperti ini. Walaupun sebelum pertengkaran tersebut mereka sangat akrab, bahkan Luna sering bermanja-manja pada ayahnya untuk di suapi.

"Ayah…", panggil Luna takut-takut.

Eric tidak menjawab panggilan putrinya tersebut. Hanya mengarahkan matanya untuk menyoroti Luna.

"Maaf, aku pulang telat", jelasnya pelan.

"Kau sudah besar. Kau sudah mengerti", jawabnya singkat. Lagi-lagi suara Eric yang parau khas orang tua itu menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Luna sedikit terenyak.

"Tadi... tadi saat aku telat mengurus surat pindah imigrasi, aku telat menjemput Lacus. Tidak di sangka ada Kira-san yang menjemputnya", perkataan Luna langsung membuat Eric menoleh penuh kepadanya.

"Kira? Bocah itu?", tanya Eric. Eric tidak perduli dengan umur Kira yang sudah menginjak di atas kepala tiga. Bocah memang panggilan yang cocok untuk Direktur mudanya itu. Karena Eric juga sudah menganggap lajang itu sama seperti anaknya.

"Iya. Dia menjemput Lacus, dan mengajaknya bermain di Kaguya City Trade Center seharian ini. Itu sebabnya aku pulang terlambat", tuntas Luna. Dia berharap ayahnya mengerti kenapa dia pulang terlambat.

Eric tidak merespon apa-apa lagi, walaupun dia penasaran Kira mengajak Lacus bermain di sana. Tapi dia tersenyum dalam hati. Menurutnya wajar kalau orang dewasa seperti Kira ingin memanjakan anak manis seperti Lacus. Itu juga berlaku bagi Eric. Kalau saja dia masih mempunyai tenaga seperti waktu dia muda dahulu, mungkin Eric akan menemani Lacus bermain apa saja di wahana taman bermain seharian. Namun sayangnya, dia tidak bisa melakukanya.

Di kamar apartement mewahnya, Kira merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size yang biasa dia tempati sendirian. Dia merasa puas bisa seharian ini pergi bermain bersama dengan malaikat kecilnya. Sepertinya dia mempunyai energi lebih tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dia pergi berkencan dengan wanita-wanita lain. Yang hanya menyisakan lelah pikiran dan perasaan.

Dia bangkit lagi, dan mengambil telfon genggamnya yang berada di sampingnya. Di bukanya galeri foto yang ada di dalam ponselnya. Sampai dia menemukan foto Lacus yang tadi dia potret saat memakan es krim. Gadis kecil dengan sepasang twintail di kepalanya itu sangat lucu saat dia belepotan dengan es krim vanila yang ada di bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak menyangkalnya, Lacus-chan… kau begitu membuatku memiliki hasrat yang salah. Itu sebabnya, bersabarlah. Kau akan kujadikan milikku.. apapun caranya", senyumnya menahan birahi dalam jiwanya.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luna sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Lacus, dan juga tentu ayahnya. Padahal ada beberapa maid yang bekerja untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan makanan untuk keluarga Hawke, namun Luna menolak secara halus pertolongan maid-maid tersebut. Dia bersikeras untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayah dan putrinya. Karena selama tinggal bersama dengan Siegel, tugasnya lah sebagai Ibu rumah tangga untuk menyiapkan sarapan, bagi keluarganya dipagi hari.

"Luna-sama, mohon biarkan kami yang bekerja", mohon maid senior yang sudah bertahun-tahun menyiapkan sarapan untuk Eric.

"Tidak. Kalian uruskan saja yang lain", Luna tersenyum saat mengaduk secangkir kopi yang dibuatkanya untuk ayahnya.

"Tapi, Eric-sama nanti…",belum selesai, Luna langsung memotongnya.

"Aku sudah bukan Lunamaria Hawke lagi. Aku Lunamaria Clyne. Ini sudah tugasku untuk melayani Ayah", wanita dengan rambut marun itu tersenyum saat teringat akan sumpah ayahnya yang tidak lagi memperkenankan Luna untuk memakai nama Hawke di belakangnya. Ya, karena dia sudah menikah sedang Siegel Clyne, sudah sewajarnya dia harus melepaskan nama Hawke dan menggantinya dengan nama keluarga suaminya bukan?

Akhirnya maid itu menyerah. Maid itu berharap kalau dirinya tidak akan dipecat oleh Eric karena tahu Lunamaria lah yang melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga tersebut. Tidak perduli dia memakai nama Siegel atau Hawke, yang maid itu tahu itu adalah Lunamaria, putri dari Eric Hawke.

Baru keluar dari dapur, di sana sudah Eric dan juga putrinya yang menunggu. Mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang kejadian tempo hari. Walaupun dingin kepadanya, tidak untuk Lacus. Luna sangat bersyukur tentang itu. Ayahnya begitu mencintai buah hatinya bersama dengan Siegel.

"Setelah memakan es krim, Kira-san membawaku bermain di game center. Kira-san benar-benar baik. Bahkan dia memberiku sebuah hadiah!", suaranya gembira.

"Jadi, Kira-san memberikanmu sebuah boneka?", tanya Eric dengan nada penasaran.

"Iya. Bonekanya sangat bagus, bulunya lembut sekali, dan juga sangat empuk. Aku sangat menyukainya", jawabnya antusias.

"Hmm… sepertinya kakek harus memberikan sesuatu yang lebih bagus daripada hadiah Kira-san untuk Valentine kemarin", si kakek mengelus-elus dagunya yang keriput agar bisa sedikit bersaing untuk memperebutkan perhatian si cucu.

"Apakah kakek akan memberiku hadiah?", tanyanya senang.

"Hm! Tentu saja. Bagaimana anak baik, cantik, dan juga manis seperti Lacus tidak bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang bagus?", tangan Eric berusaha menggapai kepala Lacus dan mengelus-elusnya.

Lunamaria tersenyum dan langsung menghampiri keduanya. Dia membawa secangkir kopi hitam, dan juga segelas susu untuk putrinya di nampan besar. Lalu dia meletakkan di meja makan yang di sana juga sudah tersedia sandwich, roti tawar, selai, dan mentega.

"Ini silahkan, ayah", Lunamaria meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi buatanya itu di hadapan ayahnya. "Ini untukmu, sayang", dia meletakkan segelas susu coklat kesukaan Lacus.

Eric bisa mencium wanginya kopi buatan tangan putrinya tersebut. Walaupun sudah tua, Eric yakin kalau Luna masih ingat tentang kopi kesukaanya. Kopi hitam panas, yang diseduh dengan dua sendok teh gula pasir. Luna melihat dari gurat-gurat wajah ayahnya, bahwa orang tuanya sedang bernostalgia tentang resep kopi kesukaanya yang pernah dia beritahu dahulu.

"Apa kakek akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanku?", tanya Lacus melihat ke arah kakeknya.

"Ya, Tuan putri. Apapun untuk tuan putri", angguk kepalanya.

"Lacus, biarkan kakek sarapan dahulu", cegah Luna pada Lacus yang penasaran dengan hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh sang kakek pada putrinya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana tuan putri? Sudah ada hal yang diinginkan?", Eric membalas pertanyaan Lacus.

"Hmm… akan kupikirkan", Lacus memagut dagunya sambil berpikir keras.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu jawabanya, tuan putri. Kapanpun, silahkan sebutkan", senyum Eric pada Lacus yang terlihat lucu jika seperti itu. "Hari ini hari minggu, maukah tuan putri berkebun bersama dengan kakek?", tawarnya kepada Lacus yang sedang asyik berpikir.

"Ah aku mau! Pasti menyenangkan sekali!", tanggapnya senang.

.

.

Di kantor perusahaan Hawke Corp. berdiri, seperti biasa. Semua pegawai melakukan kegiatanya masing-masing. Cukup sibuk sama seperti hari kerja biasanya. Beberapa karyawan sedang menghadapi layar komputernya, ada sebagian yang memfotokopi lembaran laporanya, menelfon klien, dan kegiatan lumrah yang biasa dilakukan di kantor pada umumnya. Sama seperti Kira, yang sedang mengecek posisi saham Hawke Corp. saat ini yang masih dalam posisi stabil. Hal itu cukup membuatnya bisa bernafas lega karena beberapa akhir ini saham-saham dari perusahaan lain pun ikut bersaing dengan Hawke Corp.

"Haahh", disandarkanya punggungnya ke sandaran belakang kursi. "Syukurlah, minggu ini ternyata berjalan cukup baik".

"Sepertinya kau baru saja melalui hal yang melelahkan, bocah", Eric memasuki ruang kerja Kira.

"Eh, Eric-san!", dia terkejut, lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badanya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang aku sudah bukan direktur lagi, bocah", senyum lelaki yang sedang menikmati waktu senjanya tersebut.

"He… benarkah? Tapi setidaknya kau lebih tua daripada aku", goda Kira menyindir Eric.

Kira menyiapkan kopi panas di gelas plastik yang tersedia dalam ruang kerjanya. Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Kira memiliki dispenser, dan juga beberapa bungkus kopi instan. Jadi kalau mengantuk, dia bisa langsung membuat kopi tanpa harus merepotkan orang lain.

"Silahkan, Eric-san", Kira menyajikan kopi panas kepada Eric yang saat ini duduk di sofa miliknya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot seperti ini. Kau seperti orang lain saja. Ruanganku tepat di lantai dasar kantor ini, memangnya aku tamu jauh?", kata Eric tertawa.

"Hei itu jauh. Bayangkan dari lantai dasar sampai kemari kalau menggunakan tangga darurat. Butuh berapa ratus anak tangga untuk kemari", tawa lepas Kira menanggapi celoteh Eric.

"Oya bocah. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan", panggil Eric kepada Kira.

"Oh? Ada apa?", Kira menyahut.

"Apa benar kau yang mengajak cucuku dan Luna pergi pada sabtu kemarin?", Eric langsung bertanya melihat Kira.

"Eh.. ya. Maaf membuat mereka berdua pulang telat. Aku seharusnya memberi tahu ini padamu, Eric-san", senyumnya kaku.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Maaf aku bertanya seperti ini", dianggukan kepalanya. Dia cukup lega karena Luna tidak berbohong padanya. Jujur melihat putri dan cucunya pulang telat tanpa memberi tahunya membuatnya khawatir.

"Lain kali aku akan memberi tahumu", jawab lelaki tersebut melihat Eric sambil menyelidiki apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh kakek dari pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Aku bertanya padamu seperti ini karena aku khawatir pada cucu dan putriku", ungkapnya jujur kepada direktur muda tampan langsung cepat melihat ke Eric. Walaupun Kira tidak memintanya, Eric pasti akan menceritakan sesuatu padanya. "Kau tahu, aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka berdua. Aku sudah kehilangan istriku. Aku tidak mau lagi kehilangan cucuku dan juga putriku".

"Eric-san…", Kira turut bersimpati pada Eric yang sudah dia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri.

"Jujur aku masih belum bisa memaafkan Luna. Tapi… bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikan putrinya? Kau sendiri juga berpikir seperti itu bukan? Lacus itu", pulas senyumnya menginat malaikat kecilnya.

"Ya… Sebagai seorang ayah lumrah memiliki rasa ingin melindungi putrinya seperti itu. Ya… aku ingin sekali bisa menjadi seorang ayah", Kira tersenyum, namun dibuangnya pandangan itu ke bawah.

"Sepertinya Lacus menyukaimu", Eric menyeruput kopi panasnya perlahan.

Kata-kata Eric membuat Kira langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka apa yang barusan dia dengar dari mulut si kakek sendiri.

"Dia menceritakanmu dengan hadiahnya. Dia sangat senang dengan boneka itu. Terima kasih telah membuatnya senang, Kira", pria dengan uban yang menutup kepalanya itu merasa berterima kasih karena ada orang yang begitu menaruh perhatian besar pada Lacus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pada dasarnya _aku menyukainya_. Anda sebagai kakek setuju bukan, kalau bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk anak manis itu?", terselip kata-kata ambigu yang Eric tidak sadari bahwa Kira menyatakan rasa cintanya pada Lacus.

"Ya, aku setuju. Kalu saja aku masih muda sepertimu, pasti aku akan mengajaknya ke taman bermain kemanapun dia mau", kekeh si kakek mengingat umur renta yang dia miliki sekarang tidak akan mungkin dia bisa pergi ke taman bermain untuk bisa menemani cucunya bermain di sana.

"Ah Eric-san, aku sebelumnya minta maaf padamu atas kelancanganku ini", suara lelaki dengan surai coklat itu terdengar serius.

"Ada apa? Tiba-tiba seperti itu?", Eric melihat Kira lebih serius daripada sebelumnya.

"Aku…"

.

.

Sebulan berlalu, Kira mulai menunjukkan keseriusanya. Seperti memberi perhatian lebih kepada Lacus, dan juga Luna. Terkadang di sela-sela kesibukanya Kira menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Lacus pulang dari sekolah. Dimana Ibunya sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan. Lunamaria sepertinya juga bisa mempercayai Kira tentang putrinya. Sampai Lunamaria menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk dirinya…

Di café yang berdiri di pinggir jalan utama Kaguya City yang bernama 'Clover' di sebuah neon box berbentuk daun semanggi dengan empat daun yang menandakan keberuntungan, ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke sana, di sambut oleh seorang wanita dengan potongan rambut bob berwarna marun dengan menggunakan seragam waitress.

"Selamat datang di café Clover tuan", sambut Lunamaria kepada pelangganya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Lunamaria bekerja sebagai waitress di café tersebut. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan ini untuk memenuhi kebutuhanya sehari-hari, tapi dia tidak ingin menyusahkan ayahnya. Statusnya saat ini adalah janda beranak satu. Ini sudah kewajibanya untuk bisa menanggung sendiri biaya hidupnya dan juga putrinya. Dia tidak ingin bergantung pada ayahnya yang merupakan Eric Hakwe, founder Hawke Corp.

Di jam istirahatnya dia duduk di kursi sambil meminum sebotol air mineral yang dia bawa dari rumah tadi. Teguk perteguk dia habiskan untuk membasahi kerongkonganya. Sampai seorang wanita menepuk pundaknya.

"Kerja yang bagus, Luna-san", kata seorang wanita dengan rambut merah twintail menyemangatinya. "Bersemangatlah, tinggal dua jam lagi. Soalnya Luna-san kan baru, pekerja baru hanya bisa kerja setengah hari, tapi setelah tiga hari bisa masuk seperti pegawai lainya".

"Oh, Meyrin-san. Terima kasih", angguknya tersenyum.

"Luna-san sepertinya sudah sangat terlatih ya? Padahal ini hari pertama Luna-san bekerja", komentar teman barunya, Meyrin Lawke.

"Oh itu. Sebelumnya juga aku bekerja sebagai waitress", senyumnya.

Ini adalah kali kedua bagi Luna bekerja sebagai waitress. Karena sebelumnya di Amerika dia juga bekerja dengan posisi yang sama di sebuah café di dia menikah dengan Siegel, perekonomian keluarga mereka tidak begitu baik. Karena itu dia membantu perekonomian keluarga dengan menjadi waitress di café.

Dia merasa nyaman dengan pekerjaan yang gajinya jauh dari kata 'wah' untuk ukuran kaum elit seperti keluarga Hawke. Dia menyukai pekerjaan sederhana seperti ini daripada harus ada dikantor berjam-jam lamanya. Luna berpendapat dengan melihat banyak orang, dan kesibukan sederhana ini dia bisa bangkit perlahan dari keterpurukan atas tewasnya suami yang dia cintai, yang juga saat itu menghancurkan harapanya untuk bisa hidup bersama mendiang ayah Lacus.

"Ah maaf, permisi. Aku harus menelfon seseorang", tiba-tiba Luna teringat sesuatu saat dia melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di ruang istirahat.

"Oke", Meyrin melambaikan tanganya.

Luna mengambil ponsel yang berada di locker miliknya. Entah ada kebetulan apa, saat itu juga ponselnya berdering. Dengan panggilan masuk sama dengan nomor yang Kira miliki tempo hari.

"Kira-san?", pikirnya. Tapi dia langsung mengangkat telfon itu. "Halo, Luna di sini"

"Maaf mengganggumu, Luna-san. Ini aku Kira", sapa Kira di ujung sana. Mendengar suara Kira membuat Luna sedikit berdebar-debar.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa ya?", tanyanya kepada Kira yang menghubuginya.

"Hari ini, bolehkah aku mengajakmu makan malam bersama?", tawar Kira untuk memancing Luna.

"Eh…?"

.

.

Malam harinya, Luna sudah siap dengan gaun malamnya. Dia memakai dress ungu yang panjangnya hampir mengenai lutut dengan bros mawar marun di atas dadanya. Dia juga sudah berdandan dengan apik. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin memakai dress seperti ini, namun Kira mengajaknya makan malam di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Kaguya City. Tidak melupakan adat istiadat kaum elit, dia juga harus berpenampilan sesuai dengan tempat di mana kaum-kaum elit menghamburkan uang hanya untuk makanan tidak seberapa dengan harganya yang luar biasa mahal.

"Ayah, apakah kau yakin tidak apa-apa?", tanya Luna khawatir saat melihat ayahnya menjaga Lacus yang sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kalau hanya menjaganya sih tidak akan merepotkan", jawabnya menjawab kegelisahan Luna.

Sebenarnya dia bukan gelisah karena harus meninggalkan putrinya dibawah pengawasan ayahnya, namun dia gugup karena ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan lelaki yang baru dia kenal belum lama ini. Tapi dia sendiri tidak menolak kalau pesona Kira membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Cepatlah pergi, sebelum Lacus bangun", perintah ayahnya.

"Baik", dia meninggalkan kamar putrinya menuju pintu keluar. Di mana Kira sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil. Melihat Luna sudah keluar, Kira langsung keluar, dan menyambut Lunamaria . Dia tersenyum melihat wanita itu berdandan dengan cantik. Pesonanya sebagai wanita dewasa bagus, tidak buruk dimata Kira. Lunamaria adalah wanita yang paling cantik diantara mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu. Mungkin karena sifat kesabaran, dan keibuan Luna yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa bagi Kira.

Luna yang melihat Kira begitu tampan dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang dia kenakan, membuat rona merah kecil diwajahnya yang sudah dia dandani. Dia tidak menyangka dengan pakaian apapun Kira begitu tampan dan menawan.

"Selamat malam, Lunamaria-san", sambut Kira mengulurkan tanganya.

"Se…selamat malam Kira-san", jawab Luna terbata-bata menerima uluran tangan Kira.

Tidak ada kata-kata selanjutnya. Yang dilakukan oleh Kira adalah tersenyum dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk ibu dari Lacus yang sangat manis ini membuat wanita mana saja merasa tersanjung tak terkecuali Lunamaria.

Melihat dari jendela kamar Lacus, Eric memperhatikan keduanya meninggalkan halaman kediaman Hawke. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Kira dan Luna berkencan untuk pertama kalinya. Jika Lacus tahu pasti dia merengek-rengek untuk bisa ikut dengan Luna dan Kira.

Di tengah perjalanan keduanya membisu. Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Kira hanya diam, karena jujur dia tidak memiliki rasa tertarik sama sekali dengan wanita yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya itu. Yang dia pikirkan hanya Lacus, Lacus, dan Lacus. Sedangkan Luna sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Dia sedang mencari bahan topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini.

"Kau pasti sibuk sekali ya, Kira-san? Maaf telah membuatmu repot seperti ini", Lunamaria berintonasi wajar.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tidak ada kata merepotkan untuk berkenalan seorang sahabat sepertimu, Luna-san", jawabnya manis_. "Ya… karena kau merepotkan jalanku nanti… makanya aku harus membereskanmu terlebih dahulu…"_, pikirnya sendiri dalam hati.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit, mereka sampai di hotel Grand Archangel. Hotel bintang lima dengan kualitas pelayanan super dibanding hotel bintang lima lainya di Kaguya City. Kira sudah menyiapkan tempat VVIP khusus yang dia sewa di lantai tertinggi Grand Archangel. Wanita sekelas Lunamaria pun terkejut dengan persiapan Kira untuk makan malamnya hari ini.

Mereka berdua pun makan dengan makan malam dengan menu spesial yang sudah dibuat oleh tangan-tangan koki profesional Grand Archangel ditemani dengan champagne untuk menambah kemewahan kencan mereka berdua.

"Cantiknya …", iris amethyst Lunamaria terbuka lebar saat dia melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kota Kaguya City yang bisa dia lihat keseluruhanya di lantai puncak Kaguya City.

"Tapi tidak bisa menyamai cantiknya wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapanku sekarang", puji Kira. Tentu pujianya itu hanya umpan manis untuk membuat Lunamaria bertekuk lutut.

Begitu pujian itu dilemparkan, membuat Luna sedikit malu. Tapi dia bisa menetralisir perasaanya.

"Tidak baik terlalu memuji perempuan secara berlebihan, Kira-san", tukasnya tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Lunamaria-san memang wanita yang menarik", tatapnya kepada Lunamaria yang berani menolak pujianya tersebut. Memang menarik. Karena biasanya wanita lain akan cepat luluh dengan dua atau tiga kata pujian darinya, tapi hari ini sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk janda beranak satu itu.

"Hmm", senyumnya kecil.

"Lunamaria-san. Aku kemari bukan hanya untuk memujimu dan menikmati pemandangan indah Kaguya City bersamamu di sini", ungkap Kira. "Aku tahu mungkin aku lancang, atau apapun terserah kau menyebutnya"

"Hm?", Luna mendengarkan apa yang Kira katakan. Walaupun pada awalnya tidak jelas.

"Aku menyukaimu", katanya lantang. Membuat wanita dengan rambut bob marun itu tercengang.

"Ki…Kira-san?", Lunamaria meyakinkan bahwa dia tidak salah mendengar.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**Thanks for all reviewer and reader :)) **

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam yang sedari tadi berjalan normal dan biasa, kini suasananya berubah. Luna dan Kira masin-masing terdiam satu sama lain. Setelah Kira mengucapkan pernyataan cinta kepada putri dari Eric Hawke tersebut, Luna masih tidak percaya apa yang sudah dia dengar. Lelaki yang baru dia kenal beberapa bulan tersebut mengatakan cinta padanya? Bercanda bukan?

"Apa kau yakin Kira-san?", Luna masih setengah tertawa mendengar kata-kata lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Aku serius", jawabnya kalem.

"Hahahaha", terlontar tawa kecil dari wanita tersebut.

Kira memperhatikan Luna. Sebagai lelaki yang biasa menaklukan perasaan perempuan, dia yakin Luna bukan tipe wanita gampangan yang mau menerima cinta lelaki secara sembarangan. Dia sudah mempelajari kisah kehidupan Lunamaria dari Eric. Dugaan itu memang benar. Luna kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku senang Kira-san menyatakan perasaanya untukku. Tapi, aku belum siap untuk menerima lelaki manapun untuk kujadikan kekasih", Luna secara sopan dan lugas memberikan jawabanya.

Lelaki dengan iris amethyst itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa keterkejutanya maupun rasa kecewa dengan jawaban Lunamaria tersebut. Dia tidak memperdulikan apa jawaban Lunamaria atas pernyataan cinta palsunya. Memang sejak awal cinta Kira hanya bertaut pada Lacus seorang. Namun demi misi jahatnya dia harus melangkahi jalan ini terlebih dahulu.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali kalau begitu", respon Kira biasa saja.

"Ya. Banyak sekali yang harus aku pikirkan. Aku ingin mengatur hidupku terlebih dahulu bersama dengan Lacus tentunya. Kau tahu, semenjak kematian suamiku banyak hal yang harus kuperhatikan untuk mendidik putriku. Aku tidak ingin Lacus tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tentunya sebagai _single parent_ saat ini aku harus bisa memerankan kedua peran tersebut sekaligus. Aku takut pada orang lain yang memerankan peran ayah, namun dia bukan ayah yang Lacus inginkan", jelas Luna tentang mangapa dia menolak perasaan Kira.

.

.

.

Di kamar apartementnya Kira sedang membuka botol wine. Harum anggur fermentasi tersebut dia hirup saat menuangkanya di gelas kaca. Dia menenggaknya hanya dalam segali teguk. Setelah minuman itu habis, dia meletakkan gelasnya kembali. Lelaki itu pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Dia melepaskan kemejanya, lalu melemparkanya ke sembarang arah. Di samping meja tempat tidurnya terdapat foto Lacus yang terbingkai apik dengan pigura kaca.

"Hmm… memang wanita gampangan seperti mantan-mantanku yang lain tidak menarik untuk dipermainkan ya? Tapi Ibumu cukup menarik untuk dipermainkan karena bersikap sok seperti itu, ya Lacus? Mangsa yang mudah ditaklukan itu membosankan", senyumnya memandang foto gadis kecil tersebut.

Lelah dengan kencanya bersama Lunamaria dengan segala sikap palsunya, dia duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil mengambil mengambil foto yang ada di atas meja itu sambil memperhatikan setiap detil wajah Lacus. Wajahnya yang ceria selalu ada pada sosok Lacus yang membuat Kira begitu bersemangat. Ibarat bahwa gadis itu adalah matahari yang selalu menyinari hari-hari dari lelaki lajang dengan umur tiga-puluhan ini.

"Tapi bersabarlah Lacus, aku akan menempuh apapun caranya. Agar bisa dekat denganmu. Ya, untuk sebuah perjalanan panjang harus dimulai dari satu langkah walaupun kecil bukan? Sayangku, Lacus…?" , ibu jemari Kira mengusap-usap foto Lacus.

.

.

.

Di sekolahnya, Lacus sedang bermain dengan teman-temanya di taman bermain di pekarangan sekolah sembari menunggu Kira menjemputnya.

Walaupun sudah ditolak oleh Lunamaria, Kira tetap mencurahkan perhatianya kepada Lacus. Seperti menjemputnya saat pulang sekolah. Sebenarnya Lunamaria berkeberatan jika Kira yang melakukanya, karena dia tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia juga membutukan Kira untuk menjemput putrinya pulang sekolah, karena saat ini dia sedang sibuk bekerja.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan berada di pihak Kira. Karena Eric, kakek dari Lacus yang mengizinkan lelaki tersebut untuk bisa dekat dengan Lacus. Apa pasalnya? Karena Eric begitu mempercayai Kira.

Bahkan lelaki renta itu tahu kalau putrinya menolak pernyataan cinta dari Kira. Kakek dari Lacus itu berpikir Lunamaria memang wanita bodoh dan keras kepala, namun dia tetap memberi saran untuk Kira bagaimana menaklukkan perasaan putrinya tersebut. Yaitu dengan mendapatkan Lacus di sisinya.

Ada beberapa teman yang sudah dekat dengan calon penerus perusahaan Hawke tersebut. Saat mereka bermain di taman, tiba-tiba temanya yang seumuran denganya menanyakan sesuatu.

"Lacus-chan, Lacus-chan"

"Eh ya?", toleh si twintail merah muda mengalihkan pandanganya dari istana pasir yang saat ini dia sedang bangun.

"Aku tadi lihat kartu ucapan 'Selamat hari Ayah' milik Lacus-chan loh"

"Lalu ada apa?", tanya iris biru itu.

"Kartu ucapan Lacus-chan sangat bagus, Karin-sensei memajangnya di depan kelas. Tapi ada yang aneh"

"Apanya yang aneh?", Lacus penasaran. Menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan kartu ucapan selamat hari ayah yang jatuh pada hari ini. Dia hanya menggambar keluarga kecilnya, yaitu terdiri dari Siegel, Lunamaria, dan dirinya dan tulisan selamat hari ayah. Hanya itu saja.

"Kenapa gambar ayah Lacus tidak seperti ayah yang biasa menjemput Lacus-chan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Lacus terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kepada pertanyaan yang menurutnya sulit itu. Kira bukanlah ayahnya, ayah kandungnya tewas karena kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Tapi Kira memiliki kesamaan dengan Siegel. Kira begitu menyayangi Lacus, secara garis besarnya. Namun bocah kecil polos sepertinya tidak tahu apa alasan lelaki itu begitu menyayanginya. Karena cinta tentunya.

"Eh.. itu…", Lacus kesulitan menemukankata-kata untuk menjelaskanya.

"Lalu kenapa hari ini ayah Lacus tidak datang?"

Pertanyaan temanya itu membuatnya semakin terpojok. Kepalanya tidak bisa bekerja untuk melakukan penjelasan, dan dia tidak mungkin akan bisa berbohong karena Ibunya sellau berkata bahwa dirinya tidak boleh berbohong karena perbuatan itu merupakan perbuatan buruk.

"Ma…maaf aku harus pergi!", menemui jalan buntu, dia langsung berlari menghindari untuk menjawab pertanyaan temanya itu.

"Lacus-chan!"

Lacus berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan temanya. Dia berlari ke kebun belakang sekolah. Dia bersembunyi di dalam rumah pohon yang dibangun oleh sekolah untuk murid-murdinya. Dia menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke rumah tersebut. Setelah sampai, ditekuknya lututnya dan dia mulai menangis.

Karena hari ini adalah hari ayah. Di mana teman-temanya hadir dengan ayah mereka untuk melihat putra-putrinya berkarya untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka untuk hari ayah yang diperingati hari ini. Sekolah mengundang ayah setiap anak untuk hadir disekolah, namun tidak bagi Lacus.

Dia tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Lunamaria, Eric, maupun Kira. Lagipula dia tidak punya ayah. Dia hanya memiliki mama, kakek, sebagai keluarganya. Sedangkan Kira? Kira adalah orang lain yang sudah dia anggap sebagai 'Paman' sendiri. Itu membuatnya sedih.

"Papa…", tidak terasa air matanya mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya.

Sedan hitam Kira sudah terparkir di depan halaman sekolah. Waktu di jam tanga yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.40am. Dia terlambat lima belas menit yang lalu karena dia harus melakukan persentasi proyeknya di depan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Dia keluar dari mobilnya. Seperti biasa, suasana sekolah lengang. Sudah tidak ada lagi murid-murid yang nampak di sana. Ya, ini memang waktunya pulang sekolah.

"Tuan Putri pasti sudah menunggu lama", katanya pelan. Dia berjalan memasuki area sekolah. Dia tidak menemukan Lacus di sana. Matanya menyisir di semua arena bermain, tapi sosok putri dengan rambut merah muda itu tidak ada.

Akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk mencari keberadaan Lacus, dengan mencari diberbagai tempat yang memungkinkan. Seperti di kelas yang pintunya masih terbuka, dan mencarinya sampai ke kebun belakang. Sesampainya dia di kebun belakang dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hiks"

Di mana geranagan Lacus berada saat ini? Apakah Luna sudah menjemputnya terlebih dahulu? Atau mungkin Eric telah mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemput Lacus? Namun semua pertanyaan Kira bubar seketika mendengar suara isak tangis dari atas pohon. Mendengar hal tersebut pemilik surai coklat ini langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia melihat ada rumah pohon di atas sana. Dia yakin itu adalah isak tangis Lacus.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang membutuhkan es krim di sini", pancing Kira dari bawah.

Mendengar ada suara Kira, membuatnya kembali tegak. Tapi Lacus tidak bersuara apa-apa.

"Di mana ya? Padahal aku punya dua es krim, aku merasa sedih kalau makan sendirian. Aku ingin berbagi dengan seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan es krim, tapi orang itu tidak ada", Kira membuat penasaran Lacus yang saat ini masih berada di dalam rumah pohon.

"Es krim…", gumam Lacus.

"Apa harus aku makan sendiri ya?", Kira berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Lacus ada di atas sana.

"Aku mau es krim itu, Kira-san!", interupsi Lacus yang kepalanya muncul dari rumah pohon itu. Lalu dia pergi dari rumah pohon tempatnya bersembunyi tadi turun ke bawah melalui tangga. Dia menghampiri Kira yang menunggunya di bawah. "Kira-san!", teriak Lacus menghampiri Kira.

"Maafkan aku datang terlambat putri", Kira mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Lacus menekuk lututnya. Melihat ada sesuatu yang lain dari wajah putri Lunamaria itu, Kira menyentuh wajah Lacus. Dia masih bisa merasakan wajah anak lima tahun itu basah karea air mata. "Kenapa menangis tuan putri? Apakah karena aku datang terlambat  
?" , diusapnya sisa-sisa air mata Lacus. "Maafkan aku, aku terlambat karena…", Kira merasa bersalah melihat Lacus sesedih ini.

"Bukan… bukan karena Kira-san", Lacus berusaha menyeka air matanya sendiri. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia anak yang ceria dan kuat. Dia memaksakan senyum dan tertawanya di hadapan Kira. "Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa"

"Benarkah tuan putri?", tanya Kira khawatir. Menyakitkan baginya melihat matahari kecilnya ini menangis.

"Apakah kita akan makan es krim lagi?", tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian Kira. Dia tidak ingin membuat Kira bersimpati padanya karena dia merindukan sosok ayah yang ada di dalam diri Kira.

"Baiklah", Kira berdiri sambil mengulurkan tanganya kepada gadis mungil dihadapanya. "Hari ini, tuan putri ingin makan es krim rasa apa?", secara tidak sengaja iris safir biru Lacus melihat bahwa bayangan Kira sama dengan bayangan almarhum Siegel yang dahulu sama seperti ini.

"Papa…", mata Lacus berbinar-binar.

"Tuan putri?"

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, setelah mengantarkan Lacus tidur, Lunamaria keluar dari kamar putri kecilnya tersebut menuju kamarnya sendiri. Sudah pukul 8.45pm, sudah saatnya dia kembali beristirahat setelah kembali dari pekerjaanya. Tapi entah kenapa malam ini dia ingin membuat cemilan malam sebelum tidur. Saat akan ke dapur, dia menemukan ayahnya sedang duduk sendirian di ruang makan entah sedang apa dia disana.

"Ayah", tegur Luna

"Luna", jawabnya saat Lunamaria memecahkan kehingan malam di mansion Hawke ini.

Tidak ingin membiarkan ayahnya tinggal sendirian seperti ini. Luna menemani sang ayah setelah membuatkan teh kayu manis hangat untuk mereka berdua. Lunamaria meletakkan teh hangat tersebut di samping ayahnya. Aroma kayu manis khas keluar dari teh buatan tangan Lunamaria. Seakan paham hubunganya dengan ayahnya masih dingin, Luna mencoba menghangatkan hubungan mereka berdua dengan teh kayu manis.

"Ayah belum tidur?", tanya Lunamaria perhatian.

"Tidak. Aku belum bisa tidur", jawabnya.

"Apakah ayah sakit?", tanyanya lagi. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa kondisi kesehatan ayahnya baik-baik saja.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu", pria dengan rambut ubanya itu menyandarkan pundaknya yang sudah hampir bengkok itu kebelakang.

"Eh?! Aku akan panggilkan dokter untuk ayah!", Lunamaria bergegas meninggalkan ayahnya namun saat mengambil langkah, si ayah menghentikanya.

"Tidak perlu, Luna", jawabnya.

"Tapi ayah", Luna tetap bersikeras.

"Bukan sakit yang seperti kau pikirkan", kata ayahnya menarik nafas. Lunamaria kembali ke sisi ayahnya.

Dia memperhatikan wajah keriput ayahnya tersebut dengan wajah khawatir. Dia takut kalau saja penyakit jantung yang diderita Eric kembali kumat. Wanita dengan rambut marun tersebut sedari tadi diam menunggu ayahnya yang berbicara setelah menahanya tadi.

"Ada yang membuatku sakit dan itu bukan mengenai jantungku", lanjut Eric tanpa melihat ke Lunamaria.

Lunamaria hanya mendengarkan apa yang ayahnya katakan. Dia takut menyela pembicaraan orang tuanya semenjak terakhir kali mereka saling bertengkar mempertahankan ego masing-masing.

"Setelah pulang sekolah, ada yang aneh dengan anak itu", Eric mulai bercerita.

"Aneh?", sungut Lunamaria.

"Ya, walaupun mataku rabun dan tidak setajam waktu aku masih muda, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Dia seperti habis menangis", kata lelaki renta itu melihat keganjilan di diri Lacus tadi saat pulang sekolah.

"Lacus menangis, tapi kenapa?", Lunamaria terkejut. Dia jarang sekali mendengar atau melihat putri kesayanganya itu menangis.

"Pada awalnya aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi setelah sedikit berusaha membujuknya, aku tahu kenapa cucuku itu menangis. Dia merindukan ayahnya", liriknya kepada Luna. Membuat iris amethyst tersebut membulatkan matanya. "Hari ini adalah hari ayah. Sekolah mengundang para ayah ke sekolah untuk melihat anak-anaknya berkarya untuk memperingati hari ayah. Semua ayah datang kecuali ayah Lacus"

Mendengar cerita ayahnya tersebut Lunamaria merasa sedih dan prihatin pada putrinya tersebut. Pasti Lacus merasa iri pada teman-teman di kelasnya yang membawa serta ayah mereka untuk berada di kelas untuk menyaksikan kepandaian mereka.

"Tapi… kenapa Lacus tidak bilang padaku…?", tanya Luna sendiri.

"Karena kau adalah ibunya, bukan ayahnya", jawab Eric.

"Ayah…", Lunamaria mendengarkan jawaban Eric.

"Dia juga tidak menceritakan padaku karena aku kakeknya, bukan ayahnya", ditutupnya matanya perlahan. "Aku mengerti betapa kau ingin berusaha menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah untuk anak itu. Tapi… ayah tetaplah ayah. Bahkan akupun yang laki-laki yang merupakan kakeknya tidak mampu menggantikan peran ayah cucuku yang sudah tiada", Eric memberikan penjelasan yang paling mendasar kepada Luna bahwa intinya cucu kesayanganya itu membutuhkan seorang ayah. Baik Luna maupun Eric tidak bisa menggantikan sosok Siegel di hadapan Lacus.

"Tapi… ayah", Lunamaria tahu perkataan tersirat tersebut untuk segera mencari pengganti mantan mendiang suaminya, namun Eric memotongnya.

"Pertimbangkanlah Luna. Keputusanmu, atau kebahagiaan Lacus? Bukankah Lacus hadir atas keputusanmu untuk menikah dengan pria tersebut? Kau bahagia menjadi istri Siegel Clyne dan kau bahagia Lacus telah menjadi putrimu bukan? Aku menerima semua keputusanmu di masa lalu, tapi… jika membuat Lacus menderita bahkan matipun aku tidak bisa menerimanya", Eric berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Luna seorang diri di ruang makan.

Lunamaria kembali ke kamarnya. Dia masih memikirkan perkataan-perkataan ayahnya mengenai kesedihan putrinya tersebut. Mendengar cerita yang dialami Lacus hari ini membuat dirinya melunak untuk perasaanya sendiri. Dia membuka laci meja riasnya. Dia menemukan kotak perhiasan yang berisi cincin yang Kira berikan pada hari valentine lalu. Cincin itu sangat indah. Namun dia kembali meletakkanya ke meja riasnya tadi.

Dia duduk memperhatikan foto yang dahulu diambil saat piknik. Di sana ada Siegel, Luna dan Lacus. Mereka sedang piknik musim semi sewaktu ketiganya di Amerika. Tergambar jelas bahwa Lacus benar-benar mencintai ayahnya, sama dengan dirinya mencintai Siegel.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan… sayang?", tanya Luna sambil melihat cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Cincin pernikahanya bersama Siegel beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Pagi hari sebelum sekolah, Lunamaria sedang memasangkan jepit rambut berawarna emas hadiah ulang tahun Lacus dari Siegel di umurnya yang ke tiga tahun. Itu adalah satu-satunya benda memorial yang Siegel berikan pada putrinya selain robot mainan yang bernama 'Haro'. Persiapan sudah selesai Lunamaria menyisirkan rambut Lacus lagi untuk memastikan rambut putrinya itu rapi.

"Yup, sudah selesai", kata Luna melihat Lacus ke cermin yang ada dihadapanya.

"Mama", panggil Lacus.

"Ada apa sayang?", tanya Lunamaria.

"Aku ini cantik seperti mama ya?", senyumnya melihat bayanganyanya dan ibunya di cermin.

Luna lalu memeluk satu-satunya seseorang peninggalan dari almarhum suaminya tersebut.

"Ya… kau cantik sayang. Kau lihat?", jawab Luna mangamini jawaban putrinya.

"Dan juga mataku ini sama seperti papa ya?", pertanyaan ini membuat Lunamaria membisu. Lacus benar, mata itu adalah mata yang sama dimiliki oleh Siegel.

"Ya. Itu adalah warna mata ayahmu sayang. Sangat indah bukan ?", kata Luna lembut. Lacus adalah hasil yang sempurna perpaduan cinta antara Siegel dan Luna. Itu sebabnya baik Siegel dan Luna begitu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada putri semata wayang mereka.

Memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya tempo hari Luna mengajukan pertanyaan pada putri kecilnya itu. Luna melepaskan pelukan pada putrinya lalu menghadapkanya pada dirinya.

"Lacus, bolehkah mama menanyakan sesuatu padamu?", tanya wanita berambut pendek itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Lacus. Lacus hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Luna tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kira-san? Mama ingin kau jujur"

"Kira-san adalah orang yang sangat mengasyikkan!", seru Lacus mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sangat mudah baginya tersebut. "Selain itu Kira-san juga orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan Kira-san selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk selalu makan es krim enak setiap habis pulang sekolah!", ungkapnya gembira.

"Benarkah?", senyumnya kecil. "Apakah kau senang?"

"Iya! Aku ingin selalu bisa bermain dengan Kira-san. Kira-san pandai memainkan berbagai jenis game di game center", sudah terlihat jelas Lacus nyaman berada di sisi Kira. Lelaki yang diam-diam memiliki kelainan seks itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk membahagiakan Lacus kecil. Mereka berdua tidak tahu itu hanyalah jebakan yang Kira siapkan untuk mendapatkan Lacus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mau menjawab pertanyaan mama", Luna mengelus-elus pipi putrinya itu. Kini dia harus mengambil keputusan untuk kebahagiaan Lacus ataukah dia tetap berpegang teguh sebagai _single parent _yang masih akan berusaha menutupi peran Siegel sebagai putri kesayanganya itu.

.

.

.

_**To Be Countinued**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**Thanks for all reviewer and reader :)) **

**:: Cagalli / Gak papa sayang, makasi ya :) **

**For some readers I'll send PM :)**

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di Hawke Corp. Kira sedang buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya. Saat ini jam digital yang berada di meja kerjanya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.20am. Kenapa dia terburu-buru? Jelas karena ini sudah waktunya untuk menjemput gadis kecilnya, Lacus. Sebenarnya dia muak jika harus menunda-nunda waktunya untuk menjemput Lacus, tapi apa boleh buat setumpuk kertas isi nota perjanjian harus dia tanda tangani. Hampir tiga jam lamanya dia bekerja tadi, namun dia harus bisa menyelesaikan ini secara profesional. Dia tidak ingin gegabah. Seburu-burunya Kira, dia tetap memiliki pertimbangan matang dan baik.

"Sial, sepuluh menit lagi putri itu akan pulang", Kira masih membaca kertas yang berada di tanganya, lalu dia tanda tangani. Senyumnya mengembang tahu tinggal tiga kertas lagi yang harus dia selesaikan.

Lima belas menit berlalu, untuk menempuh tiga kertas tersebut. Setelah tanda tanganya di kertas yang terakhir, dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk kerjanya. Mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas keluar ruang kerjanya. Mencari sekertarisnya, Mirria Haww yang tempat kerjanya tidak seberapa jauh dari ruang kerja Kira.

"Mirria", panggil si direktur muda tersebut kepada sekertarisnya.

"Ya?", si wanita dengan rambut coklat seleher itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Tolong urusi sisanya ya", kata Kira langsung meninggalkan Mirria. Dia langsung berlari kecil menuju ke lift.

"Oke!", jawabnya.

Melihat direktur muda itu pergi, beberapa teman Mirria mulai menghampiri sekertaris kepercayaan Kira. Para wanita-wanita temanya itu memang suka bergosip mengenai direktur tampan tersebut.

"Hey Mirria-chan, akhir-akhir ini pak direktur itu semangat sekali mengerjakan tugasnya ya?"

"Eh.. ya juga sih", tanggapnya biasa.

"Hari ini hampir tiga puluh perjanjian dia tanda tangani dalam waktu tiga jam!"

"Benar!"

"Itu memang sudah biasa kan?", lirik Mirria kepada teman-temanya yang takjub akan hasil kerja Kira yang memang cepat itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Apa kau tidak memperhatikanya?"

"Perhatikan apa?", Mirria penasaran.

"Itu! Akhir-akhir ini Kira-san sangat dekat sekali dengan Lacus-chan, cucu Eric-san!"

"Benar! Bahkan dia selalu menjemput gadis cilik tersebut ke sekolahnya!"

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan?", Mirria memang melihat keadaan tersebut. Tapi dia menanggapnya itu wajar. Kenapa seorang lelaki dewasa seperti Kira tidak boleh dekat dengan Lacus? Tentu Mirria tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala Kira.

"Ckckck, Mirria-chan terlalu naif"

"Hah?", si wanita dengan iris torquise itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Bukankah ini strategi yang terlihat jelas kalau ini adalah pendekatan Kira-san kepada Luna-san?"

"Mirria-chan terlalu sibuk sama pekerjaanya nih, jadi tidak bisa membaca situasi sekitar"

"Apakah Kira-san benar-benar serius untuk mendapatkan Luna-san ya?"

"Entahlah"

"Ahh aku iri sekali!"

"Yah, pantas iri sih"

"Kalau begitu jadilah janda dan memiliki putri cantik seperti Lacus-chan. Mungkin Kira-san akan tertarik pada kalian", senyum Mirria dengan jawaban sadisnya itu meninggalkan teman-teman wanitanya menuju ke ruang kantor Kira untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang tadi direktur itu sebutkan.

"Mirria-chan jahat!"

"Lidahmu cukup tajam juga ya?"

.

.

Seperti biasa, Lacus saat ini sedang menunggu Kira untuk menjemputnya. Dia masih bermain sendiri di halaman sekolahnya. Walaupun membuat gadis cilik itu bosan dia tidak punya pilihan lain, untuk menghilangkan kebosananya, dia bermain sendiri di sana. Setelah beberapa bulan ibunya bekerja sebagai pegawai tetap di Clover Café, kini Kira lah yang menjadi supir pribadi dari putri kecil yang manis itu.

Beberapa bulan berlalu pun membawa perubahan bagi Lunamaria, si Ibu. Wanita berambut marun itu sudah mempercayai Kira untuk mengantar jemput putrinya. Bahkan secara khusus janda cantik itu meminta pada lelaki lajang tiga puluh lima tahun tersebut bisa berada di samping Lacus.

Sambil menunggu Kira menjemputnya, Lacus bermain ayunan sendiri di pekarangan sekolah. Tidak lama anak itu bermain ayunan di halaman sekolahnya, dia melihat seorang adik kecil kira-kira berumur dua sampai tiga tahun sedang menangis dipinggir jalan di luar halaman sekolahnya. Tangisan anak tersebut membuat dirinya tertarik untuk menghampiri adik kecil yang tanpa didampingi siapapun itu. Dia berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

"Hai adik kecil", panggil Lacus saat si anak itu masih menangis.

"Hiks-hiks!"

"Ada apa menangis?", tanya Lacus lembut agar membuat adik itu tidak takut padanya yang merupakan orang asing,

"Bola… bolaku …"

"Heh?", manik safir Lacus mengikuti jari telunjuk anak kecil yang dihampirinya tadi ke arah tengah jalan.

"Aku takut mengambilnya!"

Kini sudah jelas kenapa adik kecil itu menangis. Bola sepaknya kini berada di tengah jalan dan dia tidak berani mengambilnya. Ya benar saja, karena jalan raya yang berada di depan halaman sekolahnya itu lumayan ramai akan kendaraan hilir mudik. Tidak tega melihat bocah kecil ini menangis terus-terusan dia memantapkan sesuatu pada keputusan yang berada di kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengambilkanya untukmu", kata Lacus tersenyum.

"Ta..tapi… nee-chan…"

"Jadi, berhentilah menangis, oke?", jemari Lacus mengusap-usap kepala anak yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Si anak pun berhenti menangis, dan Lacus senang akhirnya dia bisa memberi harapan pada bocah itu untuk tenang. Lacus membalikkan badanya, dan menghadap ke jalan raya. Awalnya dia juga takut, tapi demi anak ini, dia bersedia untuk melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan tangisan itu. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang sedih, dia akan membantu sekuat apapun yang dia bisa untuk mengembalikan senyuman orang itu. Dia mengepalkan tanganya untuk mengumpulkan keberanianya. Dia juga mengehmbuskan nafasnya yang panjang untuk membantu menenangkan pikiranya.

"Aku harus berani…", tekad Lacus yang hendak menyebrang jalanan itu.

Sebelumnya dia ingat tata cara menyebrang jalan yang dia biasa baca sendiri dari buku-buku pelajaranya. Awalnya dia harus menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada kendaraan apapun yang lewat saat dia menyebrang ke tengah jalan. Sudah memastikan tidak ada kendaraan, dia menyebrang menuju ke bola tersebut. Tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas pikirnya senang.

Akhirnya dia sampai di mana bola sepak itu berada. Dia segera memungutnya. Adik kecil yang menunggunya di sebrang jalan terlihat senang melihat pahlawan berambut twintail merah mudanya itu telah mendapatkan kembali bolanya. Sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa ada mobil sedang melaju ke arahnya. Si pengemudi mobil itu tidak bisa menghentikan laju mobilnya karena rem mobilnya blong.

"Nee-chan!", teriak si adik kecil yang mencoba memperingat Lacus.

Rasanya tubuh Lacus langsung membeku saat tahu mobil tersebut akan menghampiri dirinya. Dia ingin lari tapi kakinya seaakan tidak mengizinkanya untuk pergi dan beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Dia langsung menutup matanya.

Suara decitan ban mobil diikuti suara tabrakan keras di jalan tersebut membuat mobil Kira yang tidak jauh dari belakang mobil tersebut heran. Dia langsung segera melaju ke sumber suara itu yang kebetulan di depan sekolah Lacus. Sampai berhenti, alangkah terkejutnya lelaki itu saat dia keluar dari mobilnya. Dia menemukan sebuah mobil menabrak sebuah tiang listrik. Tapi keterkejutan yang selanjutnya menjamin dirinya mungkin bisa mati karena serangan jantung mendadak.

"L…Lacus…", tanganya gemetar. Iris amethyst lelaki itu melihat Lacus terkapar bersimbah darah di tengah jalan. "Lacus!", Kira langsung berlari semampu yang dia bisa untuk menghampiri putri kecilnya itu. "Lacus! Lacus!", si lelaki surai coklat itu langsung membopong Lacus ke dalam pelukanya.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!", si adik kecil itu histeris saat melihat kepala Lacus berdarah-darah.

"Bangun Lacus! Bangun!", tidak terdengar lagi suara Kira yang tenang seperti biasanya. "Lacus! Lacus! Lacus!", Kira berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil Lacus yang saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri akibat tertabrak oleh mobil tadi. Dia harus bisa menyadarkan Lacus bagaimanapun caranya. "Kau tidak boleh mati Lacus!"

.

.

.

Kira tahu dia tidak bisa buang-buang waktu lagi. Ini demi keselamatan nyawa gadis pujaanya tersebut. Walaupun dilanda panik luar biasa, Kira tetap menelfon kantor polisi untuk menangani kecelakaan tersebut. Polisi tiba ditempat namun Kira sudah membawa Lacus terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit. Persetan dengan keterangan polisi, saat ini nyawa Lacus berada di atas segalanya. Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, untuk mencapai rumah sakit terdekat.

Sampai di depan halaman rumah sakit, dia langsung membopong Lacus masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Dia tidak memperdulikan mobilnya yang dia tinggal begitu saja, dia tidak memperdulikan betapa kotor baju kantornya yang saat ini dia gunakan akibat darah yang terus mengalir dari kepala Lacus. Dia segera menghampiri perawat yang dia temui.

"Suster! Tolong anak ini! Anak ini baru saja mengalami kecelakaan!", Kira tidak bisa berucap macam-macam selain memohon pertolongan agar gadisnya ini bisa diselamatkan.

Melihat keadaan darurat seperti itu, si suster segera menelfon bagian UGD untuk segera menangani Lacus. Beruntung respon dari kru UGD cepat sehingga Lacus bisa langsung ditangani. Dokter juga dengan sigap memerika keadaan Lacus yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana dokter? Bagaimana keadaan putriku?", Kira yang masih bisa melihat usaha dokter itu untuk memeriksa kesadaran Lacus dengan memeriksa mata putri kecil itu dengan menggunakan senter. Dia juga melihat Lacus mengalami luka parah di bagian kepalanya. Dia harus mengambil keputusan cepat.

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang operasi. Tolong bersabarlah", dokter itu segera memerintahkan perawat-perawat lain untuk membawa Lacus ke dalam ruang operasi.

Kira tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat anak itu harus berada di ruang operasi untuk memeriksa tubuh Lacus. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Dia harus menelfon ibu dari anak itu.

.

.

.

Di tempat kerjanya, Lunamaria sedang sibuk melayani tamu. Jam-jam seperti pengunjung café di mana dia bekerja mulai ramai karena sudah hampir masuk jam makan siang.

Meyrin yang berada di ruang istirahat mendengar ada suara ringtone telfon masuk dari locker Lunamaria. Dia mendengar suara ringtone itu berkali-kali. Kebetulan Lunamaria selalu meninggalkan ponselnya di locker karena tidak ingin pekerjaanya terganggu. Mendengar suara itu berkali-kali, mungkin itu adalah telfon yang penting. Akhirnya dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju ke luar ruang istirahat.

"Luna-san", panggil Meyrin kepada Lunamaria yang baru saja mengantarkan kopi panas ke meja tamunya.

"Ada apa Meyrin-san?", kata Luna menghampiri teman yang sudah mulai dekat denganya tersebut.

"Aku mendengar ada suara telfon dari lockermu. Sudah hampir lima menit berdering terus. Mungkin ada sesuatu", Meyrin menjelaskan apa yang dia dengar dari locker Lunamaria tadi.

"Telfon?", Luna heran. Siapa ya?

"Coba angkat. Aku akan menggantikanmu sebentar", tawar wanita berambut merah tersebut sambil melanjutkan tugasnya Luna.

"Terima kasih", Luna pun pamit ke dalam locker yang berada di ruang istirahat. Benar kata Meyrin, itu adalah bunyi ponsel miliknya. Dia segera membuka locker, dan menemukan ponselnya berdering lagi. Nomor ponsel itu adalah nomor ponsel Kira. Dia langsung mengangkat telfon dari lelaki yang sudah dia percaya untuk mengantar jemput putri kecilnya tersebut. "Halo, Lunamaria di sini", jawabnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mendengarkan apa yang lelaki yang diam-diam dapat meluluhkan hatinya itu wanita itupun langsung mejatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Tanganya tak lagi kuat menggenggam ponsel miliknya sendiri yang beratnya tidak seberapa. Dadanya serasa tertusuk oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Mukanya pucat pasi, nafasnya terputus-putus. Dia baru saja mendengar berita bahwa putri yang satu-satunya dia miliki kini dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan.

"Ti…tidak mungkin… putriku… Lacus!" , Lunamaria segera bergegas meninggalkan ruang istirahat. Dia harus menemui Lacus secepatnya. Melihat Lunamaria yang berlari dari ruang istirahat membuat Meyrin heran. Kenapa Lunamaria begitu panik? "Meyrin-san! Aku harus pergi! Putriku sedang berada di rumah sakit!"

"Eh? K..kenapa?!", Meyrin tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Aku akan jelaskan nanti, aku pergi dulu!", Lunamaria yang sudah bercucuran air mata tidak dapat menjelaskan apapun lagi kepada temanya tersebut. Meyrin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya masih menyimpan rasa keterkejutannya mendengar putri dari salah satu rekan kerjanya mengalami kecelakaan.

.

.

.

Lunamaria yang menaiki taksi tadi langsung membayar kepada sopir tersebut. Dia mungkin adalah pahlawan yang sudah mengantarkan Lunamaria untuk bertemu putrinya dalam keadaan yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini. Dia segera berlari ke ruang UGD untuk menemui putrinya. Dia tidak memperdulikan air matanya lagi yang sempat dilihat oleh orang-orang.

Rasanya kakinya begitu berat melangkah ke ruang tersebut, tapi dia harus sampai di sana. Dia harus melihat Lacus. Dia gunakan sisa-sisa kekuatanya untuk bisa mencapai ruang UGD sampai dia melihat Kira sedang mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Tak bisa dipungkiri Kira juga sangat-sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Lacus sekarang.

"Ki…Kira-san!", Lunamaria berlari ke arah Kira yang masih menunggui Lacus di dalam ruang operasi.

"Luna…", Kira melihat ibu dari Lacus itu sudah benar-benar tidak berdaya saat mengetahui putri kesayanganya terlibat kecelakaan seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan keadaan Lacus? Di mana dia? Apa yang terjadi? Di mana Lacus?!", Lunamaria memegang tangan Kira sambil mengkonfrontir lelaki tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Lunamaria sangat kebingungan tentang nyawa putri semata wayangnya tersebut yang saat ini tidak dia temukan bersama dengan Kira.

Belum akan menjawabnya tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruang operasi menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

"Apakah anda orang tuanya?", tanya si dokter yang masih memakai pakaian khusus saat dilakukanya operasi berlangsung.

"Aku! Aku ibu dari anak itu! Bagaimana keadaan putriku dokter? Bagaimana denganya?!", tanya Luna panik, tapi Kira segera menahan wanita tersebut agar tidak memaksa untuk melihat putrinya. Saat ini semua kemungkinan gila bisa terjadi, apalagi Ibu seperti Lunamaria yang sangat-sangat menyayangi Lacus.

"Putri anda kehilangan banyak darah, kami membutuhkan golongan darah yang sama dengan putri anda untuk di donorkan. Jika tidak, kami tidak bisa melakukan usaha terbaik kami untuk menyelamatkan putri anda", kata dokter tersebut.

Lunamaria langsung lunglai. Beruntung Kira berada di belakangnya langsung menahan tubuh Luna agar tidak terjatuh. Dia ingat. Bahwa golongan darah putrinya itu tidak sama dengan miliknya. Golongan darah Lacus hanya sama dan cocok dengan golongan darah dari Siegel, yang merupakan ayah kandungnya.

"Ti…tidak mungkin… Siegel… anak itu… tidak memiliki golongan darah yang sama denganku…", Lunamaria sudah putus harapan tidak tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan menerima kenyataan tersebut. Dia mungkin bisa kehilangan Lacus sama seperti Siegel dahulu. Sebenarnya nyawa suaminya itu dapat diselamatkan, namun karena golongan darahnya tidak cocok dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Siegel saat terjadi kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam.

"Apa golongan darah anak itu dokter?", tanya Kira masih menahan tubuh Lunamaria yang sudah tidak bertenaga itu.

"Golongan darahnya B", jawab si dokter.

"Saya bergolongan darah O. Seharusnya ini bisa bukan?", tanyanya mantap. Dia tidak perduli harus berapa liter darahnya habis, dia harus menyelamatkan Lacus apapun caranya. Bahkan untuk bertaruh nyawanya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan transfusi darah, keadaan Lacus belum sadar, namun dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Kini Lunamaria sedang menunggui Kira yang baru keluar dari ruang pendonoran darah. Ini merupakan keajaiban bagi Lunamaria karena golongan darah Kira ternyata cocok dengan golongan darah Lacus. Kira merasa sedikit pusing karena hampir 500ml darahnya harus dia serahkan untuk membuat putri kecil idamanya itu tetap bertahan hidup.

"Kira-san", Lunamaria sudah tampak lebih tenang daripada saat tadi dia mengetahui putrinya hampir tidak terselamatkan.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa", kata Kira tersenyum pada wanita dengan rambut marun tersebut.

"Aku sudah menelfon ayah. Dia sudah mengurus segalanya di kantor", Lunamaria membantu Kira duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruang penyimpanan darah.

"Eric-san pasti sangat terkejut mendengar ini…", pikir Kira. Dia takut kalau nanti Eric juga bisa masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantungnya karena tahu Lacus baru saja terlibat kecelakaan.

"Ya, ayah terkejut mendengar ini. Tapi, aku bilang semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan semenjak…", kata-kata Lunamaria tertahan. Membuat si lelaki manik amethyst itu melirik ke arah Ibu dari Lacus tersebut. "Semenjak… Kira-san berada di sisiku dan juga… Lacus…", Luna menyandarkan kepalanya bahu Kira.

Kira membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka akhirnya runtuh juga tembok yang dibangun di dalam hati janda beranak satu tersebut. Kira tersenyum puas dalam hati. Memang butuh usaha keras untuk mewujudkan keinginanya ini, dan harganya pun mahal. Tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang. Mangsanya sudah berada di depan perangkapnya. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Itu cukup membuatnya puas sekarang.

"Ya… semuanya akan baik-baik saja… aku akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja untukmu dan juga anak itu… Lunamaria…", Kira membiarkan pundaknya dijadikan sandaran Lunamaria untuk sementara. Bahkan dia menggunakan tanganya yang lain untuk mendekatkan tubuh wanita tersebut agar mendekat padanya.

"Terima kasih…", Lunamaria merasakan hangatnya berada dekat di sisi Kira. Tidak heran kenapa putrinya begitu senang berada di sekitar Kira, selain karena pria itu begitu perhatian pada putrinya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih… akulah yang seharusnya berterima kasih… karena kau ada di hidupku dan juga Lacus…", terselip senyum licik diantara kata-katanya yang manis. Tapi… bagaimanapun Lunamaria tidak akan pernah menyadari hal tersebut, karena dia begitu terhanyut akan suasana hangat yang ditawarkan oleh lelaki yang mempunyai niatan jahat di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Kira Yamato (35) , Lunamaria Hawke (30) , Lacus Clyne (5)**

**FANFICT : GUNDAM SEED Destiny**

**Thanks for all reviewer and reader :)) **

**WARN CONTAIN : PHEDOPHILIA ALLERT, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini terbaring tubuh Lacus mengenakan baju pasien anak-anak yang dipakainya semenjak dia sudah berhasil dioperasi oleh tim dokter profesional yang menangani kecelakaan yang melibatkan dirinya. Kecelakaan yang hampir saja merebut nyawanya karena keinginanya untuk menolong orang lain itu hampir saja membuat si Ibu syok.

Tak terbayang bagaimana jika janda Siegel Clyne itu harus kehilangan Lacus. Mungkin saja dia bisa gila, karena buah hatinya lah satu-satunya sumber penyemangat hidupnya selama ini setelah dia kehilangan suaminya tercinta. Hanya karena Lacus seorang lah dia mampu menyambung hidup dan bangkit dari keterpurukan hidupnya.

Beruntung bagi Luna. Dia mengenal sosok Kira. Pria yang sangat dekat dengan ayahnya dan juga Lacus itu mau mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan putri kecilnya. Dengan mendonorkan darah yang dia miliki, Kira berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa gadis manis lima tahun tersebut. Sebuah keajaiban karena darah itu cocok dengan darah milik Lacus yang identik dengan ayahnya. Pria itu sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk Lacus, yang juga sama berarti mengorbankan apapun untuk putri Eric Hawke tersebut.

Di ruangan VVIP rumah sakit terbesar Kaguya City, kamar 307, Lunamaria masih setia menunggui putrinya yang masih dalam keadaan belum sadar pasca operasi. Di kamar dengan fasilitas hotel bintang lima itu, hanya Luna seorang diri yang saat ini sedang membelai-belai wajah putrinya yang sudah mulai menghangat. Eric dan Kira meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk memberikan perawatan yang terbaik yang dimiliki untuk Lacus. Tidak perduli berapapun biayanya,Eric maupun Kira akan bersedia untuk menggelontorkan dana yang tidak sedikit demi gadis cilik itu.

Telapak tangan Luna menangkup pipi yang lembut dan kenyal milik Lacus. Sambil berbicara sendiri, lagi-lagi iris amethystnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia ingat betapa emosionalnya dirinya saat tahu bahwa putrinya terlibat kecelakaan sama seperti suaminya dahulu. Mungkin ini adalah trauma yang dia dapat saat dahulu Lunamaria mendapatkan kabar kecelakaan yang menewaskan Siegel.

"Lacus sayang… kau harus kuat nak…", suara Luna pelan namun berusaha tegar untuk tidak mengalirkan air matanya. Dia berusaha menyemangati putrinya ini untuk kembali kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin kalau putrinya sadar, yang pertama kali dilihat putrinya itu adalah air mata dari ibunya.

"Lacus, kuat. Kau tahu itu", suara Eric menyeruak dari pintu kamar di mana Lacus di rawat. Luna mengalihkan pandanganya ke pintu masuk. Terlihat seorang pria dengan umur yang sudah senja itu masuk dituntun oleh tongkat yang biasa dia gunakan sebagai alat bantu jalanya beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Kedua orang yang sama memiliki darah Hawke itu kali ini duduk di sofa fasilitas dari kamar VVIP milik Lacus yang diperuntungkan untuk tamu yang datang menjenguk pasien. Mata Eric yang rabun itu masih bisa menyelidiki bahwa putrinya itu masih tidak bisa menghilangkan kegelisahanya karena Lacus belum membuka matanya sampai saat ini.

"Apa kata dokter?", tanya Eric singkat. Dia baru bisa ke rumah sakit pada malam hari ini karena siang sampai sore tadi harus menggantikan Kira untuk sementara. Dia tidak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan kesehatan cucunya.

"Dokter bilang keadaanya mulai membaik setelah transfusi darah itu selesai. Tapi…", Lunamaria tidak bisa menampik dia menginginkan putrinya segera membuka matanya sekarang juga untuk membuktikan perkataan dokter tadi bahwa putrinya saat ini baik-baik saja.

"Semuanya butuh proses. Kau tidak bisa terburu-buru seperti itu, Luna", kata pria dengan satu cucu itu mengingatkan putrinya untuk bersabar.

"Ya…", dia membuang pandanganya saat tahu ayahnya mengerti tentang kegelisahanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Dia langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada pria renta yang duduk di hadapanya tersebut. "Mohon maafkan aku. Ayah harus menggantikan pekerjaan Kira-san tadi saat Kira-san sibuk menangani Lacus".

Melihat perminta maafan putrinya itu, membuat Eric sedikit mendengus. Memang tadi Eric lah yang mengurus kantor untuk sejenak. Tapi keadaan seperti ini, bukanlah keadaan yang menyenangkan. Membuat mantan direktur Hawke Corp. itu juga harus membantu orang yang sudah membantunya di perusahaan selama ini. Dia tidak ingin lepas tanggung jawab dari hal itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap formal seperti itu", perintah kepala keluarga Hawke itu kepada anak perempuan satu-satunya tersebut.

"Ayah…", membuat wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Kau panggil aku ayah, tapi kau bersikap sama seperti orang lain", kata Eric membuang pandanganya ke Luna. Panggilan ayah itu tidak singkron dengan perlakuan Luna yang sangat formal seperti ini.

"Terima kasih masih menganggap bahwa aku putrimu, Ayah", senyum Luna kecil menanggapi perkataan ayahnya yang mungkin saja sedikit tajam untuk di dengar.

"Aku… aku tidak benar-benar mengatakan kau bukan putriku beberapa tahun yang lalu", disandarkanya punggungnya ke belakang sandaran sofa yang empuk itu. Tubuh Eric tidak lagi kuat untuk menopang berat badanya yang tidak sesuai dengan kekuatan tulangnya lagi sekarang.

"Aku tahu, Ayah", Lunamaria menganggukan kepalanya.

Dia tahu bahwa itu hanya ungkapan emosi yang luar biasa meletup dari pikiran dan perasaan Eric Hawke saat itu. Kemarahan Ayahnya beberapa tahun lalu bukan hanya berasal dari keinginan Lunamaria untuk menikahi Siegel Clyne, seorang pria biasa dan terlalu dewasa untuk Lunamaria, tapi juga berasal dari sumber lain yang disebabkan perusahaanya hampir bangkrut karena kasus misterius. Namun karena pemikiran taktis, dan cerdas dari Kira lah yang mampu menyelamatkan Hawke Corp.

"Aku begitu membencimu…", kini Eric memandang wajah Luna yang masih saat ini tersenyum padanya. "Aku begitu membencimu karena kau begitu keras kepala sama sepertiku…". Dia mengakui bahwa sikap keras kepala putrinya itu diwariskan darinya. Kepribadian Eric dikenal keras kepala, dan teguh pada pendirianya.

Tentu saja sebagai pengusaha dan pendiri dari sebuah perusahaan raksasa Hawke Corp. harus bisa memiliki sikap salah satu modal utama tersebut agar prinsipnya tidak mudah goyah. Apa jadinya kalau seorang pebisnis tidak memiliki sikap seperti itu? Maka dia akan bangkrut karena tidak bisa mempertahankan keteguhan hatinya saat perusahan-perusahaan lain menyerangnya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai kekeras kepalaanku. Karena itu adalah hadiah dari Ayah yang Ayah berikan padaku", Luna menganggap keras kepala yang dia miliki adalah bukti bahwa dia benar-benar putri dari Eric Hawke. Teguh pada prinsip, dan tangguh untuk mempertahankan apa yang dia yakini.

Tergurat senyum di wajah Eric mendengar apa yang diucapkan putrinya. Itu merupakan tanggapan positif, dan juga bermakna untuknya. Walaupun sebenarnya pria itu mendambakan bahwa putri yang dahulu dia gadang-gadang sebagai penerus perusahaanya mempunyai sikap yang tulus, lembut, dan manis seperti mendiang ibunya. Tapi kenyataanya walaupun rupa Lunamaria hampir mirip dengan almarhum istrinya, tapi tetap saja sikapnya terwarisi kepada putrinya.

"Ya… kau memang putriku", jawab pria beruban itu mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ya… Ayah", Luna juga menyambut perkataan Ayahnya dengan haru.

Dia ingat beberapa tahun lalu mereka saling bersumpah serapah mengutuk satu sama lain. Suasana dingin selalu terasa tatkala Eric pulang dari pekerjaanya dan mengkonfrontir Luna agar menjauh dari Siegel, tapi Luna tetaplah Luna. Dia meyakini bahwa cintanya pada Siegel adalah mutlak benar, dan tulus. Dia sampai menentang ayahnya dengan pernikahan paksa yang ayahnya rencanakan untuknya bersama salah satu anak dari pengusaha yaitu Sting Oakley. Puncaknya saat hari pertunangan, Lunamaria kabur bersama Siegel ke Amerika. Seperti disiram dengan kotoran, ini adalah penghinaan besar bagi Eric dan juga keluarga Oakley.

Sejak saat itu, Lunamaria sudah bersumpah dia tidak akan lagi memakai nama Hawke, memakai harta kekayaan ayahnya, semenjak dia bertekad untuk tinggal bersama dengan orang yang paling dia kasihi, Siegel Clyne. Tidak kalah dengan kerasnya hati putrinya, Eric juga bersumpah tidak akan mengakui lagi bahwa Lunamaria adalah putrinya.

Seiring waktu berlalu, banyak kejadian yang sudah keduanya lewati, membuat keduanya hidup terpisah baik jarak dan waktu. Seperti di batasi dinding es tebal yang sama-sama mengurung hati ayah dan anak itu. Kini perlahan mencair dengan hadirnya Lacus di tengah-tengah mereka. Malaikat kecil buah cinta dari Siegel dan Lunamaria.

Sekeras apapun hati manusia, mereka tidak akan berdaya melawan cinta. Dari sekian banyak contohnya, Eric inilah salah satunya.

Suasana percakapan hangat dari Eric dan Lunamaria tidak terasa sudah membawa mereka sampai ke pukul 10.25pm. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bercakap-cakap tanpa diselingi suara dingin, dari Eric. Pria tersebut juga menikmati waktunya bersama putrinya. Walaupun tidak seakrab dan putrinya pun tidak semanja dahulu. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar pun diketuk.

"Ada pengunjung?", Lunamaria menoleh ke pintu.

"Malam-malam begini?", tanya Eric menyahuti rasa penasaran Luna.

"Permisi", Kira masuk membuka pintu kamar rawat Lacus. Pria dengan usia kepala tiga puluhan itu membawa karangan bunga, beserta buah-buahan yang tadi dia beli di supermarket sebelum datang kemari. Dengan kaus v neck ukuran pas yang membungkus badanya yang atletis dan juga celana jins hitam membuat dirinya begitu mempesona bagi Lunamaria.

Melihat ada mantan direktur sekaligus ayah dari Luna, membuat Kira langsung membungkukkan badanya sebagai rasa hormatnya kepada sosok yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabat sekaligus orang tuanya tersebut.

"Maaf mengganggu, Eric-san, Luna-san", kata Kira sambil menenggakkan punggungnya lagi. Dia merasa telah mengganggu keakraban keduanya.

"Oh Kira-kun. Jangan seformal itu padaku. Kemarilah", sambut kakek Lacus itu hangat kepada Kira, bawahanya yang dahulu telah menyelamatkan perusahaanya dari kebangkrutan tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Kira-san", Luna juga menyambut ke pria yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa putrinya ini. "Silahkan duduk", wanita itu berusaha menyimpan kekagumanya kepada Kira dengan sedikit bersikap normal.

Menuruti penawaran wanita yang tadi meminjam bahunya untuk bersandar menghilangkan kegundahanya, Kira menduduki sofa yang masih kosong. "Maaf saya datang di malam yang begitu larut seperti ini", kata Kira kepada orang yang telah memberikan kepercayaan penuh Hawke Corp. itu kepadanya. Sehabis pulang dari rumah sakit mengurus Lacus, dia pamit pulang sebentar. Luna tidak bisa memaksa Kira untuk selalu berada di sisinya, tapi mungkin karena ada kebutuhan lain, maka dia harus merelakanya.

"Tidak apa-apa bocah. Ada apa?", Eric kepada pria yang kini sudah menemukan kelegaan di hatinya setelah berbicara banyak pada Luna.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Saya ingin menawarkan diri untuk menjaga Lacus-chan", senyum Kira percaya diri kepada ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Eh? Ki…Kira-san, tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku tidak apa-apa menjaganya di sini sendiri. Lagipula sudah banyak bantuan yang Kira-san berikan padaku dan juga Lacus", jawab Lunamaria mendengar tawaran dari pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk menolongnya dari awal. Jadi, aku juga harus bertanggung jawab sampai dia sembuh", tangkis Kira dengan manis.

"Memang bocah. Kau dapat diandalkan ya", puji pria tua yang sudah lama mengenal direktur Hawke Crop. Ini memang bangga akan sikap Kira yang menyelesaikan sesuatu dari awal sampai akhir. Tidak heran kenapa Eric begitu mengandalkanya.

"Anda terlalu memuji, Eric-san", menyanggah pujian itu hanya untuk merendah di depan Luna.

Akhirnya Luna pun ikut pergi bersama dengan ayahnya untuk kembali ke Hawke Mansion. Dia tidak berdaya dengan menolak kebaikan Kira yang selama ini telah membantunya. Khususnya hari ini. Kira membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh untuk merawat putrinya itu. Mulai dari awal menolong Lacus, mendonorkan darahnya, dan kini dia mau menjaga Lacus dengan bermalam di sana. Beruntung besok adalah hari minggu. Kira bisa menjaga Lacus sampai Ibu dari anak tersebut pulang bekerja.

Eric juga meminta Kira untuk bisa merawat Lacus bersama dengan Luna. Kira mengusulkan sebuah ide untuk menjaga Lacus secara bergantian, mengingat gadis cilik itu kemungkinan akan lama berada di rumah sakit. Luna, dan Eric pun menyutujuinya.

Di dalam mobil mewah yang kini sedang terpacu kecepatanya menuju Hawke Mansion, Luna mulai angkat suara mengenai lelaki itu kepada ayahnya.

"Ayah", panggil Luna di tengah perjalanan.

"Ada apa?", sambut Eric.

"Aku… sudah membuat keputusanku…", ungkap wanita dengan rambut bob itu mantap.

.

.

.

Kamar 307, kini tinggal Kira seorang bersama dengan Lacus yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Pria dengan surai coklat itu begitu khidmat memandangi putri tidur versi anak-anak ini di kasur empuk miliknya. Ya, Lacus adalah bagian kecil dari imajinasi pria dewasa lajang tersebut tentang dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_ yang biasa diceritakan orang-orang.

Dia tertidur dengan wajahnya yang kecil namun anggun,di mulai garis-garis yang mengatur matanya berbaris dengan simetris sempurna, mulai dari alis, kelopak mata, bagian bawah matanya begitu rapi. Hidungnya yang mancung. Rambut panjang bergelombang dengan warna merah muda yang cocok sekali dengan image seorang Lacus yang polos dan kekanak-kanakan, dan tubuh kecilnya ini. Jelas dia adalah _Sleeping Beauty_ milik Kira.

"Sabarlah, tuan putri. Tinggal selangkah lagi. Kita akan selalu bersama-samanya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu", dengan lembut dan perlahan, Kira menyentuh pipi Lacus yang dilapisi kulit yang seputih porselen dan begitu lembut saat dia sentuh.

Tiba-tiba dia ingat apa yang terlewat dari khidmatnya manik amethystnya menelisik semua bagian dari Sleeping Beauty ini. Bibir gadis itu yang mungil sekaligus merekah. Berkilas warna merah muda lembut. Tersenyum, ibu jari pria itu menempel ke bibir Lacus.

"Aku ingat. Putri tidur yang berada di dongeng-dongeng terbangun karena ciuman seorang pangeran yang telah gagah berani untuk menolongnya dari kutukan itu. Jadi… akankah kau terbangun dari sihir kalau aku mencium bibir manismu ini, tuan putri?"

Kira kini duduk di tepi ranjang milik Lacus. Merundukkan tubuhnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis kecil pujaanya yang kini masih tertidur nyenyak. Dia bisa mendengarkan dengkuran halus dari Lacus. Dia tersenyum kecil saat mendengarkanya. Pelahan namun pasti saat ini wajah keduanya tidak berjarak lagi. Lelaki dewasa itupun memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada tuan putri pujaan hatinya yang saat ini masih tertidur…

.

.

.

** To Be Countinued **


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love, My Step Daughter  
**

**Gundam SEED/Destiny © ****Mitsuo Fukuda**

**Rated : T  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family  
**

**Pairing : Luna ( Kira x Lacus )  
**

**Special Thanks**** to all reviewer &amp; silent reader  
**

**WARN : PHEDOPILIA THEME  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar pukul 07.15 am, Lacus sudah mulai membuka mata untuk pertama kalinya setelah kecelakaan yang dia alami. Dia merasa asing dengan kamar yang dia tempati hari ini. Dia juga tidak ingat tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Dia hanya mengingat bagian akhir dimana dia menyebrang jalan dan setelah itu dia tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi padanya. Di ranjang tempatnya tertidur, dia merasakan tanganya digenggam oleh seseorang. Melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya, seseorang tertidur dengan memangku kepala di sisinya.

"Papa…" Lacus melihat bayangan mendiang ayahnya tertidur di sampingnya.

Mendengar suara lirih Lacus, Kira yang barusan tertidur lima belas menit yang lalu langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat itu bukan ayahnya, tapi Kira sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Tapi gadis kecil itu tidak terlihat kecewa.

"Aku… membangunkan Kira-san?" Tanya Lacus lemah.

Tidak ada yang bisa digambarkan dari perasaan bahagia yang dirasakan oleh pria dengan iris amethyst itu sekarang. Dia terlalu bahagia melihat tuan putri kecilnya akhirnya bangun setelah menunggu kepastian hidup dan mati pujaan hatinya. Dia hanya menggeleng, dan mendekap hangat tangan mungil Lacus.

"Tidak Lacus… Tidak… terima kasih kau sudah kembali… Terima kasih…"

Kira sangat bersyukur bahwa Lacus masih bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Gadis kecil itu melihat mata lelaki itu berbinar-binar.

"Jangan menangis, Kira-san… Kira-san tidak akan terlihat tampan jika menangis seperti itu…" Tanganya berusaha meraih pipi Kira dan memberikan sentuhan lembut kepada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya tersebut.

Kira menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Lacus. Termasuk kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Lacus merasa sedih. Karena dia telah merepotkan banyak orang. Terutama Kira, Kakek dan juga Ibunya. Pastinya mereka khawatir akan tentang keadaanya saat itu.

"Maaf… aku telah membuat Kira-san kerepotan… dan juga khawatir." Kata Lacus yang masih berbaring. Dia memang belum bisa bergerak secara bebas karena masih ada luka operasi yang belum sembuh.

Kira yang duduk di samping ranjang tempat putrinya beristirahat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, Tuan Putri..."

.

.

.

Di Café Clover Lunamaria sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Karena hari ini dia sudah meminta izin kepada pemilik kedai untuk pulang lebih awal. Dia juga sudah menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Lacus kepada bos nya. Saat ini Lunamaria sudah bersiap pergi dari café, sambil membawa tas keluar, sudah ada Meyrin masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat.

"Luna-san, aku titip ini pada Lacus-chan ya?" Kata Meyrin menyerahkan bingkisan buah kepada Lunamaria.

"Eh, Meyrin-san?" Lunamaria menerima pemberian teman kerjanya.

"Besok aku off. Aku akan usahakan menjenguk Lacus-chan. Kau juga off bukan?" Tanyanya senang. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan putri Lunamaria yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh janda Siegel Clyne itu.

Luna mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tapi… Apa tidak merepotkan?"

Si twintail merah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak! Baiklah, cepatlah pergi, nanti Lacus-chan mencarimu!"

Akhirnya Lunamaria pamit kepada bos, dan juga Meyrin meninggalkan café. Sambil membawa bingkisan. Begitu melangkah keluar, dia terkejut kalau ada mobil sedan hitam terparkir tepat di depanya sekarang. Lunamaria masih terpaku. Dia merasa tidak kenal dengan pemilik mobil ini.

Tidak lama, kaca jendela pun terbuka. Terlihat seorang wanita mengenakan kaca mata hitam dengan rambut pirang melongok dari dalam mobil.

"Oy!"

"Eh?! Cagalli-chan?!"

Akhirnya Lunamaria masuk ke dalam mobil wanita yang dipanggil Cagalli-chan olehnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya, Cagalli-chan." Kata Lunamaria kepada wanita yang menyetir mobilnya ini.

"Ck." Mendecih kesal dia memprotes panggilan Ibu dari Lacus ini. "Hey aku ini lebih tua darimu setahun tahu. "

"Tapi kau tetap imut loh. Seperti waktu SMA dulu." Tawa si rambut marun geli.

"Katakan lagi, Luna. Kuturun kau di tengah jalan…" Ancam wanita dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Cagalli ini sepertinya tidak menyukai pujian dari Lunamaria.

"Ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau tahu kalau aku di sana?" Tanya Luna yang duduk di samping Cagalli.

"Aku menelfon paman Eric. Katanya kau sedang bekerja. Lalu kutanya bekerja di mana." Terangnya.

"Eh ayah?" Pekik Lunamaria.

Melirik Luna yang kaget, dia melongos."Kau ini keterlaluan sekali, Luna. Kau datang kemari tidak memberiku kabar, Lacus, keponakanku kecelakaan kau juga tidak memberiku kabar… sepupu macam apa kau ini hah?" Dengusnya kesal.

"Maaf…" Tunduknya.

Ternyata wanita itu adalah Cagalli Yula Attha. Keluarga Attha dan Keluarga Hawke merupakan saudara sepupu dari cabang yang berbeda. Wanita yang bernama Cagalli adalah pewaris konglomerat keluarga Attha semenjak ayahnya meninggal sewaktu dirinya masih SMA. Saat ini hanya dia seorang diri yang merupakan pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Attha yang konon tidak akan habis sampai keturunan ke sepuluh dimulai dari generasi penerus Cagalli.

Lunamaria dan Cagalli mempunyai hubungan lebih sekedar dari saudara sepupu. Mereka seperti saudara kandung yang sling mengasihi satu sama lain. Cagalli menganggap Eric sebagai ayahnya sendiri, dan begitu pula dengan Eric.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan keadaanya?" Lanjut Cagalli.

"Kira-san tadi sudah mengirimkan aku pesan. Bahwa Lacus sudah sadar." Senyumnya. Dia kembali bersemangat kalau putrinya itu sudah siuman.

"Kira…-san? Maksudmu Kira Yamato?" Tarik alis sepupu dari Lunamaria itu.

"Eh.. ya. Ada apa?" Lunamaria melihat kalau sepertinya dia tahu tentang Kira.

"Ah tidak. Aku pernah dengar dari suamiku, kalau Kira Yamato itu pernah menolong perusahaan paman dari kebangkrutan." Jawabnya sambil masih menyetir.

"Athrun-kun?"

.

.

.

Di dalam kamarnya, Lacus kembali beristirahat. Kira masih setia menanti Lacus yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya. Sesekali dia membelai rambut merah muda milik gadis cilik pencuri hatinya. Dia terkadang tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat ciuman pertamanya dia berikan kepada gadis kecil nan polos ini. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ciuman itu bisa membangunkan Si Putri Tidur dari tidur antara hidup dan matinya. Yah, walaupun dia berpikir rasional. Cuma kebetulan begitu pikirnnya.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya memperhatikan Lacus yang tidur, pintu kamar ruang di mana Lacus di rawat di ketuk.

"Lacus sayang-…"

Lunamaria melihat bahwa putrinya sedang tidur, tetap ditemani oleh Kira di sampingnya. Tahu putrinya sedang beristirahat dia tidak berbicara lagi. Dia menghampiri Kira, diikuti oleh Cagalli di belakangnya. Mata amethyst Kira tahu siapa wanita dengan gaya pakaian berkelas itu.

"Selamat siang, Kira-san. Terima kasih telah menunggui Lacus sampai saat ini." Lunamaria membungkukkan badanya sebagai ungkapan terima kasih.

"Tidak apa-apa Luna-san." Jawabnya basa-basi.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini Cagalli Yula Athha, dia adalah sepupuku." Lunamaria langsung beralih kepada sepupunya. "Cagalli, ini Kira-san. Dia sudah banyak membantuku setiap ada kesulitan."

Kira mengulurkan tanganya sebagai ungkapan perkenalanya kepada pewaris konglomerat besar itu.

"Kira Yamato."

"Cagalli Yula Athha Zala."

Iris amber milik Cagalli menatap jauh ke dalam iris amethyst Kira. Sedetik berjabat tangan, wanita itu tersenyum kecil.

Dia tahu kalau sorot mata itu seperti sedang mengawasi sesuatu dari dirinya. Namun dia tetap bersikap tenang seperti biasanya. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Cagalli-san."

"Aku juga, Kira-san. Terima kasih telah menjaga dan menolong keponakan kecilku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau terjadi dengan putri kecilku itu." Cagalli beralih ke Lacus. Dia melihat keadaan keponakanya. Sedikit perih hatinya tahu kalau putri kecil ini hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya akibat kecelakaan kemarin.

"Tidak, aku senang bisa menjaga Lacus." Balas lelaki dengan surai coklat itu.

"Ano, Kira-san…" Lunamaria belum selesai bicara namun Cagalli memotongnya.

"Luna, coba kau temani Kira-san beristirahat di luar. Dia pasti juga lelah karena sudah semalaman berjaga di sini." Si blonde itu duduk di kursi yang dipakai Kira tadi.

"Eh… tapi…" Tolaknya dengan wajah merah tersipu.

"Aku akan menjagai Lacus sebentar. Kalau dia sadar aku akan menelfonmu." Tegasnya.

Lunamaria mengiyakan permintaan Cagalli. Memang benar, pasti Kira lelah dan butuh istirahat. Mereka berdua pergi ke kantin yang berada di sekitaran rumah sakit. Keduanya memesan makan siang untuk bisa dimakan bersama. Kira berpikir betapa lancangnya wanita itu sudah berani mengusirnya dari sisi Lacus. Walaupun secara tidak langsung seperti itu. Masih dalam pikiranya, tiba-tiba Lunamaria memanggil namanya.

"Kira-san." Lunamaria melihat Kira sedang melamun.

"Oh, ada apa?" Kira terbangun dari pikiranya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"Tanya si rambut marun perhatian.

Kira menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Hahaha. Aku hanya terkejut kalau Cagalli-san adalah sepupu dari Lunamaria-san." Katanya seperti biasa.

"Oh itu. Hahaha, ya seperti itulah. Kedua orang tua kami bersaudara sepupu, dari cabang keluarga yang berbeda. Walaupun kami sepupu jauh, kami cukup dekat. Cagalli menyayangi Lacus seperti putrinya sendiri. Dia sempat marah karena aku tidak memberi tahu apa yang terjadi pada Lacus…" Dia ingat Cagalli sempat senewen di mobil saat perjalanan kemari.

"Benarkah?" Kira berpura-pura tertatik saat Luna menceritakan itu kepadanya. Yang sebenarnya terjadi dia adalah sedang kesal karena perbuatan dari Cagalli tadi.

"Anu… apakah Kira-san butuh waktu istirahat? Berjaga semalaman pastinya membuat Kira-san butuh istirhat 'kan? Aku yang akan berjaga untuk hari ini dan besok. Kira-san bisa beristirahat di rumah." Tawar Ibu polos itu.

Berpikir sebentar. Akhirnya dia menerima tawaran dari si rambut marun yang duduk di hadapanya.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu, Lunamaria-san. Terima kasih telah memperhatikanku sebegitu rupa. Aku sangat senang." Senyumnya ramah.

Melihat senyuman palsu yang dipasang oleh lelaki itu membuat wajahnya menjadi merona merah. Dia begitu tampan, manis, dan begitu mempesona hati Lunamaria.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang sangat berterima kasih karena semuanya… Lacus bisa kembali bisa diselamatkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak membantuku sampai saat ini, Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterima kasih padamu… atas semua kebaikanmu padaku maupun ayah dan Lacus…" Tunduknya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

Membaca gerak tubuh Lunamaria yang menghindari memandang wajahnya, Kira tahu pasti kata-kata manisnya tadi mampu membuat hati wanita itu jatuh kepadanya. Untuk menambah kesan manis dalam mulut bohongnya, dia melakukan manuver baru.

"Jangan seperti itu, Lunamaria-san. Hmm baiklah, Lunamaria-san. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya kau berterima kasih padaku." Kata Kira lagi.

Lunamaria mengangkat wajahnya. "Eh?"

"Mulai saat ini… Panggil saja aku Kira. Aku ingin kita lebih dekat. Bisa kah?" Tanya Kira begitu yakin Lunamaria tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuknya.

Tidak pelak, permintaan Kira membuat perasaan Lunamaria berbunga-bunga. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Dia tidak menyangka permintaan sederhana dari Kira membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Di perjalananya menuju ke rumah sakit, seorang lelaki dengan balzer putihnya dengan gagah membawa satu buah buket bunga-bunga kecil cantik seperti aster, daisy, dan mawar-mawar merah muda dengan pita berwarna senada. Lelaki itu menjadi perhatian para pengunjung rumah sakit. Dia terus melangkah ke ruang VVIP 307.

"Jadi ini ruang putri itu di rawat?"

Gumam pria itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, dia langsung masuk. Menemukan seorang Cagalli yang duduk di samping tempat tidur Lacus, sambil memperhatikanya. Melihat pintu terbuka, si pirang itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Yo, Cagalli." Sapa lelaki dengan surai hijau muda dan sun glass kuningnya.

"Kau…" Iris amber Cagalli terbuka lebar mengetahui siapa sosok pembesuk ponakanya ini.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
